The Dead Man's Daughter and The Viper
by SOAHardyOrtonCenaFan
Summary: I was getting used to the Hotels, The new towns, I was even used to the dead man being my dad. But I wasnt used to having the Viper's attention.
1. Chapter 1

The Dead Man's Daughter and the Viper

A/N: Hey Guys! So I know I write about Jeff Hardy but The Viper has been whispering in my ear to write one about him so I just had to start. I hope you enjoy and please leave me some Reviews!

A/N 2: So I got a review and someone noticed that my year was off. Thank you so much BingoBaby for letting me know!

Warnings: Language, A lot of Sex , And Violence for now….

Rated: M- NC17 in some parts

Chapter 1: Who Is Jay Callaway?

So you wanna know who Jayden Marie Callaway is? Well you're looking at her. Yup Jay is me. I know what you're thinking "This girl is in no way related to the undertaker. Look at her!" But it's true Mark Callaway or the Undertaker to most people is in fact my Father. Great life for me right? Totally wrong, I wish I could tell you some great stories of me and my dad when I was younger but I can't seeing as how until I turned 20 I had never met the guy. Now don't get me wrong I always knew who my father was but I had never met him in person nor spoken to him on the phone.

But before I jump into all that let me tell you a little about myself. I was born May 31st 1985 at 10:33am in Tampa FL. My mother who was a beautiful woman both strong and smart was the one who raised me. She had gone to a WWE show and the undertaker had spotted her waiting by the back gate wanting to get an autograph from her favorite WWE star. He ended up giving her the autograph and they went to dinner that night. Well after a few rounds of drunken sex (which my mother had told me was very Very good) my mother found out she was pregnant. But she couldn't let make know this, He has just gotten married to his wife Sara.

So my mom ended up doing it all on her own with not a single care in the world. She gave me enough love that I didn't need two parents now don't get me wrong, I wish my dad had been around for my life. Too many times did I sit in my room at night crying over the fact that it was Father's day and I didn't have anyone to give my gifts too? As I grew older I looked more and more like my mom. I have her jet black hair and her round face. Everything else is my dad's Of course. I have his green eyes but mine are more electric then pale. I am tall 5'9 last time I checked. I lost all my baby weight and now I sit at 135pounds which I am very happy with. I have three piercings and quite a few tattoos. I can't help it I love the feel of ink and piercings in my skin.

October 5th 2005 my world came crashing down. It was around 10 at night when I got a phone call. It had been raining all day off and on and my mom had gone to work that day. She was running a little late but my mom was always running late. Well from what I have been told her car lost traction on the ground and when she went to take a sharp turn her car flipped throwing my mom out of it and into a tree, the blow to her head killed her instantly. They say it's like decapation only her head wasn't cut off it was her spinal cord instead.

I don't know how Mark had found out about it all I know was a few days after her accident there was a knock at my door and there stood Mark Callaway. My breath caught in my throat, I just wanted to throw my arms around him and yell dad but I didn't. Instead I looked at him through my blood shot eyes "Can I help you?" He stared at me like he was trying to figure something out before opening his mouth "Is this where Marie Adams lived?" He asked hearing the southern drawl in his voice. I nodded "Yes Mark, Please come in." I took a step back and he walked in behind me "How did you know my name was mark?" He asked as we walked into the living room, the pictures of me and my mom were everywhere causing my heart to break even more. "My mom talked a lot about you. Please take a seat. Can I get you anything?" I asked as I sat on the couch and looked at my father.

Mark sat down on the chair across from the couch shaking his head. "No thanks darling. So you are Marie's daughter?" He said looking up at my with his pale green eyes. I smiled at him" I am. I'm Jayden. Please call me Jay though." I put my hand out for him to shake which he did. "Nice to meet you Jay. I wish it was better terms though." He let go of my hand and smiled at me.

I don't know what came over me but I had to tell him. "Look Mark this is going to be hard to hear but I'm your daughter too." I rushed. Mark just started at me; the vein in his neck was pumping. Taking a few breaths before opening his mouth "What are you talking about?"

I told him the whole story and while I was doing this he just sat there not saying a word. When I had finished I got up walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer. I didn't care that I was only 20; I needed a beer after everything that had happened damn it. I walked back in to see Mark staring at a picture of me and my mom when I was first born. "I need to get a test proving it to me. Will you take one?" He asked so quietly I might not have heard him. "Of course I will. And don't worry if it comes out that you're my dad you don't have to do anything." I replied as I sat back on the couch. He looked up at me and I could see that he had been crying while looking at the picture.

"If you're my daughter then I want you around. Hell maybe you can come on the road with me. I want to get to know you Jay." He told me staring at me like he did his opponents in the ring. We deiced to get the test that day. So I sat in the small office getting my blood takin. Once we were both done the doctor told us he would let us know tomorrow. Mark walked me back to my car a 1969 Dodge Charger. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow?" He asked. I smiled up at him "Yeah you can come by the house if you want." He nodded, I was thinking about hugging him but decide not to. I got into my car and started it up, driving off as Mark got onto his bike.

~The Next Day.

Mark had shown up at the house around ten. I had made breakfast and we were both awaiting the phone call. Around two my phone rang. I put it on speaker phone. "Hello this is doctor Cairn. I have the test results… We are 99.9999999% sure that Jayden is Mark's daughter. If you have any questions please give me a call. Thank you and have a good day." I looked over at mark whose face was stone cold. I started biting my lip, spinning the lip ring I had in the side of it. Mark finally looked at me "So how would you like to travel with WWE?"

~Present day

I closed my journal and looked around. We had been on the road for a month and I was already getting everything down. I had met quite a few people and everyone had been so nice to meet. I walked out of Mark's locker room and bumped into John Cena. "Hey Cena" I said as he looked down at me. Cena smiled which reached all the way up to his baby blue eyes "Hey Jay. What's up?" I shrugged "Not much, hanging out. Who you fighting tonight?" I asked before he could answer I felt someone bump into me and knock me on the ground. "What the fuck?" I asked looking into another set of blue eyes. Unlike John's these blue eyes looked like ice. I looked up and saw it was none other than Randy Orton. "Well Get out of my way, Jayden." He replied before walking off with Ted and Cody laughing to them.

I looked up at John as he held his hand out to me. "I really hate that asshole." I told him making John laugh "That's what they all say in the start."

I looked after Randy and saw him open the door to his locker room but before he went in he turned and smirked at me. Staring me up and down before going inside. While he was staring I had felt my heart rate pick up. "Oh great, I just have to watch out for Orton" I thought to myself.

A/N: I now that there isn't a lot of Randy/Jay in this but I had to tell you guys the back ground. Leave me some Reviews so I can find out if I should go on or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So I have no idea why Randy Orton hates me as much as he does. The one time we talked to each other is when my dad introduced me to the WWF roaster. So I have no idea why he hates me. I know why I am not a big fan of him. I mean come on have you seen him on TV? He is all about himself and so cocky and just irritating as hell. Ok so he is really hot to look at but come on he has way too much of an ego. John could tell I was deep in thought which I normally was over WWF. "So what are you doing tonight?" John asked me as I sat on one of the black metal boxes. "Oh hanging out here till my dad's done then doing my normal routine of my internet stuff. What about yourself?" I smiled looking over at him.

Cena smiled at me, watching me closely as he always did for some reason "Well I am going to kick some Viper ass, and then afterwards we are all going out for a drink. You should come. It's not good for you to always been online Jay." I blushed when he told me this; I was used to Cena being the big brother type, which was something nice. I was too used to being an only child. The thing with the computer he was referring to was my only connection to the real world. Online I could just be Jay; I didn't have to be the undertaker's kid. I rolled my eyes "John, I like my computer. I can write my thoughts on it and talk to people. People who will talk to me as me." I told him softly. John nodded but he didn't understand what I was trying to get through his head. "Come on just go out with us. Once before we go overseas. Please?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second, it couldn't be too bad right? "Who is all going?" Cena smiled his beautiful smile "A lot of us, Hunter is going, Dave, Mike, Jeff, Randy. A few divas. Don't worry Jay I will protect you from the big mean Viper. Even if he is my best friend." I tensed at hearing his name. I had heard one to many stories about Randy and his drinking. Normally he would get real drunk, find a ring rat and go have meaningless sex. Sounds like fun right? "Ok John. Come and get me when you're ready to go and we can go together?" I asked him. He nodded before we heard a loud bang come from Randy's locker room. I took that as my cue to leave.

Walking into my dad's locker room I saw him sitting there wrapping his ribs up in tape. He was supposed to look a little beat down from his battle with Triple H. "Hey Mark, I was just coming to let you know that I am going out after the show with some people. I don't want you to wait up. Ok?" I asked noticing when I said out that he stiffened ever so slightly. "Who is going to watch out over you?" He asked looking up at me. I took a deep breath trying to not let him intimidate me. "John is going to go with me; he won't leave me out there alone. Ok?" I said trying to hurry this up. I had to still watch Cena and Randy's match. Mark took a deep breath, he liked Cen a and knew that mine and his relationship would go nowhere "Ok, but I don't want him leaving your side. Understand?" He spoke in a deep voice.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, "Don't worry. I will be safe. Thanks Mark." I quickly went to the gorilla position to watch Randy and John's match. Randy walked out of his locker room and made his way to the ramp, he looked up and Saw Jayden standing off to the side. He rolled his eyes before his music hit.

~RAW~

"**Welcome back to Monday night Raw everyone, I am JR here with Jerry the King Lawyer. We are here live in Madison Square Garden. Our main event tonight is John Cena vs. Randy Orton. King we know these two superstars have been having a lot of fights tonight. And speaking of Randy Orton here he is now." JR annocued as Randy's music hit. He walked through the curtain where the area erupted with Boos. Randy didn't mind the boos, if anything it made him feel good. He knew that if they didn't have the boos from the crowd it could be a lot worse. He struck his pose making himself look as though he was better than everyone else. He climbed into the ring and looked at the curtain, he knew behind it stood Jayden. He had to remind himself that he was on camera so he couldn't smile like he normally did when he heard her name. If it hadn't been for the undertakers warning then he would be trying to get to know her. King looked up at Orton "JR I cannot wait for John Cena to come out here and just beat some sense into this jerk. I mean have you seen him?" JR Chuckled as John's music hit the arena. As he walked out from the curtain he heard all the cheers coming from him and it made a huge grin spread across his face.**

**They locked up in the middle of the ring. John broke the hold grabbing Orton into a head lock, which ended up having Orton throw him into the ropes. John jumped over him before Orton punched him in the face. The kept this on, off and on for good fifth teen minutes before Randy had lost his temper. He knocked Cena down before getting on the ring waiting to get the RKO on him. Cena stood up and turned not seeing Randy down him walked right into an RKO. Randy covered him getting the three counts. **

~ Back Stage~

I was a little sad to see at John had lost his match, that means I would have to buy him a drink tonight. Randy walked back through the curtain and started at me. I bit my lip "What Orton?" I asked rather harshly. He smirked the same smirk he does when he is about to do an RKO, it made me shiver for a second. "Nothing. Let's see how well you handle your drinks tonight." That made me smirk "You won't even be watching. You will be looking for your fuck for the night right Orton?" I snapped at him watching as he went from smirking to scowling. As he walked closer to me whom made me back up, I didn't like him being this close to me. Right as he went to say something I heard a voice I couldn't be happier to hear "Jay everything ok?" Cena asked walking closer to me and Orton. I looked over at Cena before looking at Randy "Nah, Orton was just leaving." I replied. Randy looked over at John "I'm going to go get ready for tonight. See you two there." He looked back at me before walking off to the locker room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. John looked at me "Come on let's get you to the hotel to get ready." I nodded before we walked to his locker room to get his bag. Tonight something crazy was going to happen, I just knew it.

A/N: Thanks for reading you guys. I am really sorry about the crappy in ring action. I just can't write it I guess I am writing another chapter as you read this so it will be up today. As always please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: So I hope everyone likes this story so far. I made up the screen names. Oh a for the record I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIGN OR ANYONE BESIDES JAYDEN!

Ok so maybe I was trying to piss Randy off a little bit. It was just way to easy to do. On our way to the hotel I had stopped at a stand and bought a RKO tank top. I just had to try to get under his skin. So back in the hotel room, I took some sissors to the shirt, cutting the bottom so it showed off a little bit of my stomach before I cut holes in the side. I ended up putting on a pair of blue chip huggers that made all my curves look good. The shirt showed off my blue rose tattoo on my hip. I threw my hair up into a messy bun before applying a light amount of make up. I had never been one for a lot of make up. I put my blue lip ring into my lip before throwing on my DC's and walking out of the room to meet John.

John walked out of his room in a black button up shirt and blue jeans. He looked damn good to me. I smiled at him as I caught him looking at my outfit " You think it will piss Randy off?" I asked as we walked to the elevator. John nodded "I think you will get his attention. Whats up with you and him anyways?" John had heard a few things from John but he didn't know where Jayden stood in. I sighed " He is just an ass. I mean if he could actually be a nice person I would talk to him." I was hoping we would get off of Randy as a topic. Truth be told I didn't know where the hell we stood. " Well maybe you should talk to him. I mean the only time you are around him is at work. Maybe you could hang out with us sometime." John hated having to try and play match maker. Spicily after the threat from the Undertaker.

I let the comment pass, I didn't really know if I wanted to hang out with Randy. As we walked to John's car I found myself second guessing the shirt. I really didn't need Randy pissed off at me more. I cracked my knuckles something I did when I was nervous as we pulled up to the club. A long line was waiting outside but I knew we would get in pretty damn quick. As I walked in I saw the table where everyone was at. The first person I noticed was Randy and damn did he look hot. He was in a white button shirt with a black beater on underneath. He was in dark jeans. I tokd myself to calm down as I walked to the table with John behind me.

~Randy's POV~

I had been at the club for about an half hour, already on my second beer. I hadn't really been listening to the conversations that were going on at the table. I had my eyes out for Jayden. I don't know what the hell it is about that girl but I find myself drawn to her for some fucking reason. I looked up to see her standing there in an RKO tank top. I tried not to smirk, I didn't want anyone to notice me looking at her. Instead I rolled my eyes and stood up walking over to her. John took off to go and get their drinks " Why the hell are you wearing my shirt?" I asked loudly the music was pretty loud. She turned looking at me, " Why are you so mean to me? What the hell did I ever do to you?" She asked looking a little hurt from how I act towards her. My eyes softened, " I just want to know why. And I treat you like you treat me Jayden. But whatever." I turned to walk off, when I felt a shock go up my arm, I looked down and saw that she had grabbed it.

~Jayden~

I grabbed ahold of him and felt the tingles run down my spine. He turned looking at me, I said something I never would have thought would have come out of my mouth " Dance with me?" Then he did something I never would have thought to see, Randy smiled not smirked but smiled. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Bad Girlfriend by theory of a deadman was playing. I started dancing grinding on him, his hands wrapped around me as we danced.

~John's POV~

So I walk over to get me and Jay a few shots and a beer and turning around what do I see? Randy and her dancing and grinding all over each other. I couldn't help but smile, hell they have been fighting it for months and it's good to see them finally seeing what everyone else sees. Hopefully her dad doesn't see it thought otherwise Randy will be a dead man.

~Jayden~

We kept dancing until Shut up by Nick Lachey came on; I blushed because it kind of reminded me of Randy. I looked at him seeing if he still wanted to dance. He started dancing pulling me close to him; he bent down and whispered "I like you better when you're not fighting with me" I blushed hardcore "I like you better when you're not an ass." I smirked as I walked over to John leaving Randy out there by himself. John was smiling from ear to ear, he handed me my shot "How was dancing?" He asked. I took the shot of patron and grabbed the other one taking it quickly "Nice, but look I don't think I am going to hang out, kind of tired you know? Will you give this to Randy for me?" I held out a piece of paper before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and walking out of the club.

~Randy's POV~

She just left me standing in the middle of the dance floor. What the hell? I need a drink, I walked u passed John up to the bar "Shot of tequila" I ordered as John walked over to me "You looked comfy." He said. I rolled my eyes at him "It was just a dance." That made him laugh "It looks like a lot more, she wanted me to give you this." He held out a small piece of paper, I took it and took my shot before opening it. It read: If you want to talk. IM me. . Jayden.

I smirked before I put the paper in my pocket. I look at john "Night dude." I walked off leaving there with his mouth open, smirking as I walked out.

~Jayden~

I walked into the hotel room to see mark already asleep. I sighed as I grabbed a pair of shorts from my bag before quickly changing, still wearing the RKO shirt. I grabbed my lap top as I sat on the other bed. Logging on I checked my email, a lot of crap really. I was about to log off when I got an IM.

RKO_4LIFE: Jayden?

Evil Angel: Yeah. I would have thought you would still be out.

I looked over at a snoring Mark before going out on the balcony, I lit up a cigarette.

RKO_4LIFE: nah, I thought since you gave my you IM I could talk to you instead.

That actually made me blush just a little, maybe Randy wasn't as bad as I thought,

Evil Angel: Oh really? And why is this? I thought you hated me.

RKO_4LIFE: I don't hate you Jayden.

Evil Angel: You could have fooled me. I don't get you. You are a mystery to me Randy.

RKO_4LIFE: Well what do you want to know?

I thought for a moment, I didn't really know. As I went to type a cam request popped up. I clicked accept as Randy's popped up, he was sitting up in his bed.

Evil Angel: Um let's see. Where do you see yourself in say five years?

A funny look came over his face making me smile.

RKO_4LIFE: as WWF Champion, maybe in a relationship. You?

Evil Angel: I can see myself going back to school, having a nice house and a nice boyfriend.

RKO_4Life: What will you go to school for?

Evil Angel: I don't know yet. Lol.

That got a smile out of Randy, which made my heart soar.

RKO_4LIFE: Thanks for the Dance Jayden.

Evil Angel: You know you and Mark are the only ones who call me Jayden. Why is that?

RKO_4LIFE: It's a pretty name, for a pretty girl.

I blushed, looking at the time I freaked; we had to board a plane for Australia in a few hours.

Evil Angel: Really? Thanks. I am sorry to cut this off but we have an early flight. I'll be online on the plane, so if you want we can IM. Goodnight Randy.

RKO_4LIFE: Good Night Jayden, Sleep well. Dream of me.

He logged off before I could reply. With a smile on my face I went inside and climbed into bed. So I had to be up in four hours, oh well. I let sleep take me with a smile on my face and thoughts of Randy in my head.

A/N: So I hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun writing it. So the next on will be a lot of IM conversation because they are on the plane. Let me know what you think. Until next time Lovies!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I awoke to the sound of the shower running, knowing that Mark would be waking me up to catch the plane I got out of bed. I hated getting up two hours after falling asleep, but it was well worth it. I smiled as I remembered the conversation with Randy over the net last night. I wondered how today would go. Sighing I walked to my suitcase and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black beater. I brushed through my hair and threw it into a loose bun. Making sure all my things were packed I grabbed my computer and put it into my carryon bag. Mark walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt, pretty normal for him. "What time did you get back last night?" he asked as he packed his bag.

"Around two I think. I only had two shots so I was fine." I told him as I grabbed an apple. He nodded his head "Did you have fun?" I could tell he was trying to not have an awakrd conversation. "Yeah I danced for a while. But we should get going." I said as I picked up my bags. Mark grabbed my suitcase and walked out the hotel room. As we walked towards the elevator I saw Randy and John waiting for it. I smiled at John. "Good morning John." I said. John and Randy turned looking at me; I swear I saw a small smile on Randy's face. John on the other hand looked really hung over; they both looked over at Mark. "Good morning Sir." John said to him which mark just nodded his head. Randy's eyes were glued on me. "So john what will you be doing on this 25 hours 10 minute flight?" I asked as we all stepped into the elevator.

He sighed; I knew john hated the long flights "I think I am going to sleep. What about you jay? Oh wait I know you will be on your computer right?" I smirked at him "Yes I will be. So what?" I looked over at Randy; john caught my eyes "What about You Randy?" He asked him. Randy looked up at him "Probably watch a movie on my laptop, buy a few things." He looked over at me, but I was looking up at Mark who was giving me the evil stare. Something he did when ever I and John talked a lot. We got out of the elevator and walked to our cars.

~The Airport. ~

"God I hate security check point here." I complained sitting next to John putting my leg over his. "I know but at least we are here. Our plane boards soon. What seat do you have?" He asked grabbing my ticket. "Oh hell you're sitting next to your dad huh?" He replied. I nodded my head; sometimes I hated having Mark as my dad. Getting on to the plane and settled was just like it always was, Randy was a in the row across from me, John was up a few rows. As soon as we took off Mark was fast asleep against the window. I took out my laptop and signed on. Smiling when an IM popped up.

RKO_4LIFE: Good Morning Jayden.

Evil Angel: Good Morning Randy. How was your night?

RKO_4LIFE: Good, went out for a few drinks, danced a little, came back and talked to a girl. What about yours?

Evil Angel: I went out, dance, came home, talked to someone and slept. So are you excited about going to Australia?

RKO_4LIFE: It's fun there. But I have been a few times so it's not that huge of a deal you know?

Evil Angel: I guess. I am excited. Hopefully I will see a kangaroo!

RKO_4LIFE: I will take you to the zoo to see them

Evil Angel: you don't have to do that.

RKO_4LIFE: What if I want to? It could be a date.

I looked over at him but he was looking at the screen.

Evil Angel: A date? Randy we hate each other.

RKO_4LIFE: I told you last night I didn't hate you. Why won't you give me a shot?

Those made me giggle. I just didn't know if I could really go on a date with him.

Evil Angel: Why should I? You have been a jerk to me since you met me for no damn reason.

RKO_4LIFE: I told you why I was acting like that.

Evil Angel: Well I don't know which one is the real Randy Orton.

RKO_4LIFE: Well you will never know until you try.

Evil Angel: I guess we can hang out, not a date though.

RKO_4LIFE: See I knew you couldn't resist me. : P

Evil Angel: Oh yeah totally.

We talked back and forth for a good five hours. I ended up falling asleep. Waking up we had landed in England for our layover.

"How long is the lay over?" I asked John who was using my shoulder as a pillow, "An hour and a half. Why?" He murmurs. "I need a cigarette. Be back in a few." He picked up his head and I walked off to go find a smoking area. Walking outside I was greeted with none other than Randy. I smiled sweetly before grabbing my pack from my pocket. I was looking for a lighter when Randy stepped up with his cigarette handed out to me. "Here you go. " He said quietly. I lit mine of his "Thanks. I am so ready to be there already." I sighed taking a long drag of the cigarette. He nodded as he walked back over to where he had been standing beforehand.

"Why you all the way over there?" I asked walking closer to him. He shrugged "Givin you space." I finished his cigarette, flicking it off the porch he turned and was now facing me. He went to walk into the airport when he turned and grabbed me; pushing me up against the wall he had been smoking on he put his arms on either side of me so I couldn't move. "Um Randy?" I asked a little panic in my voice. He smirked his RKO smirk before leaning down and kissing me. I was surprised but I didn't stop the kiss. Instead I kissed back with just as much force and passion that he assaulted on me. His tongue forcing its way into my mouth where it dominated mine. A small moan escaped my lips as he pulled back and walked into the airport leaving me outside. I bit my lip, that was the most I have ever done in my life with a guy and damn I didn't want him to stop. John came outside and smiled "Come on. You get lost?" I blushed "Comin." I walked inside shivering at the thought of Randy's list.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: Thank you for my reviews. At least I know two people are out there reading it. Happy Halloween

Once we arrived in Sydney it was just a beautiful as I could have imagined. It was magical, granted I couldn't really think about how pretty it was. All I could think about was Randy's lips on mine, I found myself tracing my lips missing the feeling of his lips on mine. I was grateful for Mark having an autograph signing as soon as we had landed leaving me to my thoughts in the hotel. I couldn't help but wish that I and Randy were on better terms; hell if we were we would be kissing right now. I was sitting outside smoking when I heard a knock on my door. I knew it wasn't John because he was busy in the gym. I put out my cigarette before walking and opening the door. My breath caught in my throat.

"Randy?" I got out barley. When did he make me feel this way? He was standing leaned up against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest "Jayden we need to talk." He said as he walked passed me. I closed the door behind him and made sure it was locked; all I needed was for Mark to walk in and find Randy here. "Sure what's up?" I asked tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I found myself biting my lip as I stared at him. I just couldn't help the fact that I would rather be kissing him then talking to him.

I could tell Randy was struggling with whatever he was thinking about. I sat on the bed hoping that this wouldn't be an awkward conversation between us. He took a deep breath before looking at me "I don't know what it is about you, but I find myself thinking about you 24/7 no matter what I am doing. I hate that about you. I hate that you are all I think about. I hate that I am sitting here fighting with myself about wanting to kiss you again. You're just a girl, I don't get why I am so hung up over you." He started out. I had to admit his words took me back a lot, I didn't see how much I was on his mind.

"I'm sorry Randy. What do you want me to do?" I asked getting up and walking closer to him, I really didn't know what he wanted me to do. He pinched the bridge of his nose, something he only did when he was irrarted. "I want you to get the fuck out of my head. Just disappear." He said harshly. I was biting back tears; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. He walked over grabbing me up off the bed, before I had time to think he was kissing me again. I didn't let myself think anything of it; I just let myself feel all the emotions running through me. I felt his hands go up to cup by face, this kiss was gentle not forceful like it was earlier.

He pulled back and looked at me. "I don't know what it is about you Jayden, but you're all I think about. You will end up being the death of me. You know that?" He whispered pressing our foreheads together. I took a deep breath trying to get my breathing under control and to make the room stop spinning. "What are we Randy? I mean you keep kissing me, so I am confused." I said looking into his ice blue eyes, but instead of them being cold they were soft and had something in them I had never seen before. "I want to be with you Jayden. I can't think about anything else." He told me, running his thumbs over my cheeks. I pulled back and walked over to the sliding glass door. "I know exactly what you mean." I whispered, as I continued to look outside. "But I don't know how to go about this. We have so much to talk about, so much to think about. We can't only think of ourselves, we have to think about our families." I said looking at him "When you say family, you mean your dad?" he smirked. "Pretty much." I said with a nod. "He's like every other dad who care about their daughter. He doesn't think that anyone is good enough for his daughter. ""That and he have never really liked me on a personal level." Randy said as he walked over to me, resting his chin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes when he was done talking. Normally, I would disagree with him, but in this case, I can't. He's right. While my dad does think Randy is good at wrestling, he doesn't like him on a personal level. Although, I never really knew why. He never really bothered to tell me why.

"You might be right." I whispered. "You're agreeing with me?" He questioned, astounded. "I am," I said with a nod, "you're right. While my dad says you're talented, he just doesn't like you." "I can't believe that you agree with me." I laughed at him as I turned around to face him. "I love my dad, but I'm not going to lie for him." He wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my lower back. "Where does this leave us now? "He asked. "Stranded?" I smiled. "No seriously," he said with a smirk, "where does this leave us?" I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my head to his chest. "What do you want Randy?" "I want you. I want you when you're happy, sad, pissed, annoyed and all of that. In the mornings when I wake up, I want you to be in my arms." He had completely thrown me off guard. I didn't expect him to say all those things. He pretty much wanted a relationship with me.

I looked at the clock "Oh shit Mark will be here soon. You have to go. I need to think." I said pushing him towards the door. He had a shocked look on his face as he reached the door. "Let me take you somewhere tonight? Please?" He was asking me. I thought for a minute "Ok, Meet me in the lobby at 7?" I asked. He smiled leaned down and kissed me quickly. "I'll be there." He called over his shoulder. Great what did I just get myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N: Orton was looking HOT on RAW… I hope he kicks wade barretts ass!

Now I just had to find a way to go out with Randy tonight. I knew sure as hell that Mark would flip out if he found I out was going with Orton. As I paced the room I tried thinking of what I could tell Mark so that I could go out. I wished I could tell him the truth I am a 20 year old woman but knowing mark he would be all protective of me. Wait a second, what if I told mark that I was going out with John? I would just have to talk to John so he could cover for me. I picked up my phone to text him "Hey Cena, I need a favor." I sent quickly. He texted back "What do you need?" I smiled as I sent the text "Can you' cover for me with Mark?" "Where you going?" He asked. Of course he wanted to know. "I have a date. :)" I bit my lip hoping he would cover for me. "Yeah I can do that, just don't be out all night and I want details." He said which caused me to smirk. Mark walked into the hotel room. "Hey Mark, John wanted to take me sightseeing tonight." I said casually. Little did he know I was holding my breath?

Mark sighed sitting on the bed, "Alright that sounds good. You coming back here or are you staying in his room?" He asked which shocked the hell out of me. Granted sleeping next to John or Randy didn't sound too bad tonight. "I think I am going to spend the night there. John already said I can have his bed I while he crashes on the couch." I replied smoothly. He nodded before pulling his wallet out and handing me four hundred dollar bills. "Mark you really don't have to." I said walking over to him. He shook his head" In case you find something you like." I put the money in my hand. I tried to hand it back but he wouldn't take it. "Thank You Mark." I said looking into his eyes. "Have fun tonight, be careful. All right?" He asked. I nodded as I went to take a shower. I grabbed a blue and black corset top and a pair of black dickie jeans. Getting out of the shower I quickly did my make up. Curling my black hair I was ready to go. I made sure to grab the hotel key just in case as I walked out the door.

I found myself a little nervous as I rode in the elevator. I didn't really know what to expect from Randy tonight. Taking a deep breath as the door opened I walked out to see Randy leaning up against the wall with a single red rose in his hands. He was dressed casual, in a black t shirt and a pair of jeans. I smiled as I walked over to him. "Is that for me?" I asked as I stood in front of him. He smiled "It is. You look great." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, so do you." I took the rose from him. "Ready to go?" He asked as he held his hand out for me to take. I nodded as I reached his hand, feeling the heat and sparks shot from his hand. No matter when he touched me I always felt it. We walked out of the hotel but didn't get into a car like I had thought we would have, instead we walked down the street "So what time do I have to have you back?" He asked turning to look at me. I smiled "Actually. You don't/ I am probably going to crash in Cena's bed tonight." I looked at him and saw him tense up just a little bit. "You're saying you can stay in our room and you're staying in John's bed? Why don't you sleep in mine?" He wondered. I took a breath "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable is all." I replied. He laughed "You're talking to the guy who slept with a lot of girls. You can't make me uncomfortable, Jayden."

I don't know why but hearing him says that made me a little sad and really jealous. I didn't want to think about Randy having sex with a lot of girls. We walked for a while in silence. I lost in my thoughts or Randy and other girls. I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going. He must have sensed something was up. "Jayden are you ok? You got really quiet." He said stopping to stand in front of me. "How many girls?" I whispered not being able to look at him. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know. He sighed  
ten. In my whole life. Is that what's bothering you? I didn't mean to upset you." He said as he put his hand on my cheek. I finally looked up at him "I just don't want to be a notch on your belt is all." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly "you are much more then that Jayden. "He whispered making me shiver. I looked up to see a small picnic area on the beach. Candles were set up on the blanket. We walked over to it. "Wow Randy this is beautiful." I smiled at him as I took my shoes off and sat down. Randy blushed "I wanted to show you the real me. Look about what I said I didn't mean to get you upset. I was just being honest. I mean you must have had a hundred boyfriends." I laughed "Randy I am a virgin. You were technically my first kiss." He smiled brightly "Really? Wow. Ok, so you don't have to worry. Whatever you are comfortable with we can do. I am not going to force you to do anything Jayden." That made my heart melt. I would have never thought that Randy Orton could be so sweet. We sat eating our dinner on the beach while talking. I was glad to be able to let my guard down. We talked about my mom, and his family, Mark, WWF. By the time we were done it was dark out and getting kind of cold. So we made our way back to the hotel hand and hand.

"Thank you for tonight Randy." I said once we made it to the hotel. We let go of each other's hand for fear of Mark. We got into the elevator. "No Problem Jayden, I am glad you had fun." He said kissing my cheek. Once we got to the floor we snuck passed Mark's door, it must have looked funny because by the time we got to Randy's door we were laughing. Opening the door we saw John sittin on the couch watching Twilight. Seeing us he quickly changed it to football. "Hey man you can watch your Twilight. Don't mind us." Randy teased. John laughed "What? Nah that was just on when I turned on the TV. Man I wouldn't watch that come on. Hey Jay." He smiled at me. "Hey Cena, Looks like you guys got another room mate tonight." I smirked as I sat on the couch next to him. Randy was busy digging through his bag, trying to find something for me to sleep in. Cena kept staring at me and smiling, no doubt trying to figure out what happened. Randy walked over with an RKO t shirt and a pair of shorts. I smiled taking them into the bathroom to change, throwing my hair into a bun.

I walked out to find a shirtless John Cena on the couch and Shirt less Randy Orton on the balcony. I walked passed Cena and his smiling face and went to smoke a cigarette with Randy, He pulled my onto his lap making me giggle. "Hi there." I smiled at him, leaning over to kiss him. Randy wrapped his arms around me "Hi there Evil Angel." I blushed, "Evil Angel? Why are you calling me by my screen name?" I asked as he gave me his cigarette. He smirked "It's my nick name for you." He leaned over and kissed my shoulder. Once we finished the cigarette we went inside and climbed into bed, John was already snoring in his bed. Randy had wrapped his arms around me and was kissing my neck; I could feel myself pressing closer to him, not being able to get enough of him. "Be my girlfriend?" He whispered softly in my ear. I turned around smiling and kissed him, letting my tongue explore his mouth. He groaned slightly when I ran my nails down his chest. I bit his bottom lip before kissing him once more. "Of course I will. Now let's sleep. Good night Randy." I Whispered. He kissed my shoulder "Good night Evil Angel."

~ The next morning.

~JPOV~

I awoke to someone knocking on the door, man not the best way to wake up. I looked over to see Jay and Randy snuggled up and I smiled. I was glad to finally see them together. It would be good for them and maybe it would make Randy a happy person. I got up and walked to the door, looking out the peep hole I was face to face with the dead man. "Oh shit" I whispered before running back to Randy and Jay. I had to get Randy out of that bed. "Randy Mark is outside; you gotta get out of that bed." I warned which Orton just opened his eyes" What man? Come on it's early." He snuggled closer to Jay. "Nah man Taker is out in the hall, gets in my bed." Saying that Orton jumped up and ran into my bed. I threw a few blankets on the couch before opening the door. "Morning sir." I whispered rubbing my eyes. Mark said nothing just walked into the room and looked over at Randy then Jay then the couch. "You sleep on the couch?" He asked. I nodded, I was used to hiding the fact that Jay slept in my arms at night. Mark looked back at Orton "He leaves her alone?" I nodded again. Mark nodded before walking over and kissing Jay's forehead. He walked over to me "How was sightseeing?" I gulped "It was great. We had a fun time." I said leaning up against the door. I looked at the clock seeing it was only four am. Mark nodded before walking out the door "Tell Jayden I will see her later." "Well Do sit." I said before closing the door. Orton moved back into bed with Jay, pulling her back into his arms. I sighed and shook my bed before getting back into my head, I had a feeling I would be lying to the dead man a lot in my future. I closed my eyes falling asleep.

A/N: Woo that was close huh? Well I am sorry it took so long but I had to take my son trick or treating. As always leave me some reviews! Until next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story. As always I do not own anything but Jayden! WWE and they own the Superstars.

We had been hiding our relationship from Mark for the last five months. Granted it was a bitch and a half to do but we were dealing. John was helping out a lot in the lying department. Which I was very thankful for. I had talked Mark into letting me room with John and Randy so that was a good thing. We were in Randy's home town of St. Louis tonight for RAW. I found myself a little worried about tonight; I would be going to Randy's house. John was coming with me of course but he would be going out leaving me and Randy alone in his house. Yeah we had been alone in hotel rooms before but this felt different for some reason. I was sitting in John's locker room watching him fight Randy and I found myself lost in my thoughts. Was I ready to stay with him in his house? What was he thinking?

I hadn't noticed the match had ended and I jumped when John walked in, throwing the water bottle I had in my hands all over the place. "Jesus John." I gasped. He smirked "Didn't mean to scare ya. What were you thinking about?" He asked walking over and sitting next to me on the bench. I sighed "I don't know, I am just thinking about a lot of things." I put my head in my hands, the door banged open and there stood Randy. He smiled seeing me "What's wrong Jay?" He asked pulling my face up to look at his, I smiled kissing him "Nothing just thinking. How you feeling?" He smirked grabbing a towel "I am ready for a shower then to get the hell home." He walked towards the shower.

I found myself thinking of Randy in the shower, something I had done quite a few times but this time I almost got up and joined him. John was in the other shower but I just wanted to jump into Randy's and take advantage of him. I had to keep myself busy so I packed his and Cena's bag so once they got out we could leave. Cena walked out with his towel wrapped around him, grabbing his small bag before going back into the bathroom. Randy walked out and my mouth dropped. He has water running down his chest and the small towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still damp and he was smirking" Like what you see Jayden?" I swallowed before turning around so he could change. It was the hardest I had ever had to try and not turn around.

He wrapped his arms around me "ready to go?" He asked. Not trusting my voice I just nodded grabbing my bag. John was already waiting for us as we walked out. Walking out of the arena we were stopped by fans hoping to get an autograph. I slipped passed them walking to the SUV while Randy and John signed a few for the fans before making their way to the car. I slid into the back seat while Randy and John got into the front seat. Randy drove fast like he always did and the ride was silent. Me lost in my thoughts of tonight while Randy was just thinking about getting home.

Pulling up to Randy's Condo I found myself smiling. It was nice, not huge like I had thought. He took my hand and led me to the door, opening it we walked into the living room which was a nice comfortable room. It held a nice big screen TV, a black leather couch and an entertainment center which held a carp load of Movies. I pulled my shoes off before I walked in. There were pictures of Randy throughout the house. Most of them with WWE friends and his family. "You hungry babe?" He asked using the few names I couldn't get enough of. I nodded as I followed him to the semi large kitchen. I sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He grabbed a Budweiser out of the fridge before handing it to me. I smiled as I took a sip. We still hadn't said much but I think it was because we didn't know what to say.

Randy had started making steaks for us, "Anything I can do to help?" I asked standing up and walking closer to him. He smiled wrapping his arms around me and kissing me passionately. "I got it babe. You can go change into something comfy if you want." I nodded before walking off to find his room, walking in I smiled seeing as how it was plain. A few pictures on the wall, a large screen TV and a King sized bed was all that was in there. I grabbed a pair of shorts and my RKO tank top. I sat on the bed for a minute trying to get my breathing back to normal. After a few minutes I walked back downstairs smiling at the sight I saw. Randy had made the table and lit a candle in the middle of it. He was finishing up the steaks. Looking up he smiled at me "you can sit if you want. It's almost done."

I took a seat and watched him. It still amazed me that I was falling in love with Randy Orton. Oh shit wait a second did I just tell myself that I am falling in love with Randy? Oh crap. He had brought the steak over to me, and sat down across from me. "Wow Randy this looks great." I said as I started to cut my steak. "Thank You. I bet you thought I couldn't cook right?" He asked as he took a bite of his steak. I giggled before taking a bite and moaning slightly. "Oh my god, this has to be the best steak ever" We finished our food in silence.

After dinner I was washing the dishes from dinner while Randy relaxed. It felt like we had always been doing this, it felt normal. After the dishes were done I walked out to find Randy in his room. I knocked quietly. "You don't have to knock Angel." He replied when I walked through the door. He was still in his sweat pants and a black beater. My breath caught in my throat, I could feel my pulse going straight to my groin, and damn it all to hell I acted on it. I grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him up towards me, he gave me a funny look but said nothing. I pulled his head down to mine and captured his lips with mine.

I had already set up my iPod in his stereo so it was all set to go. I pulled back and pressed the play button before looking at him. I was panting. "Jayden what are you doing?" He asked as I pulled him closer to me. Sweetest Sin by Jessica Simpson started to play, _Can you imagine us,_

_Making love..._

_The way you would feel the first time that we touched,_

_Can you think of it..._

_The way I dream of it,_

_I want you to see like I'm seeing you..._

_It's a picture of perfection,_

_The vision of you and me..._

I slowly started to pull my tank top over my head, once it was off Randy looked at me "Are you sure?" He whispered low enough to where I almost didn't hear it. To answer his question I pulled his shirt off of his body, letting my fingers go down his chest. He growled softly as he started to suck on my neck, making my blood start to rush.

_Your lips upon my lips,_

_Can you just picture this..._

_Your finger tips on my fingertips,_

_Your skin upon my skin..._

_Would be the Sweetest Sin,_

_Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

He pulled my hair tie out letting my hair fall down in curls. His hand was at the top of my shorts, I nodded for him to pull them down. I held my breath and shut my eyes as I was completely naked in front of him. I opened my eyes to see him looking at my face, not my body. I slid my hands down his chest pulling his pants down. He set me on the bed before getting between my wet thighs, kissing me. I felt the Sparks shoot through my body as he touched me. He reached up taking my hand in his.

_All night I lie awake,_

_Cause it's too much to take..._

_Dreamin' about the love that we could make...All day,_

_I think of scenes..._

_To get you next to me,_

_I want you so bad that i can barely breathe..._

_It's a sign of my obsession,_

_That I can't stop thinkin bout'_

"Are you really sure?" He asked again, I knew he could feel my body shaking, not trustin my voice I nodded. He pulled away long enough to grab a condom and roll it on. "It's gonna hurt for a minute. I won't lie to you, and I am not expecting either of this to get off on it. This is about you and Me Jayden." He said kissing me before slowly entering me. I gasped in pain as I felt him enter me. My hands gripped onto his forearms. His eyes never leaving mine. Once he was all the way inside he stopped waiting for me to adjust to his size.

He moved slowly at first tears falling from my eyes, as I felt my innocence break away. After a few minutes of pain I started to enjoy it. I moaned loudly as he went deeper. He was moaning as well, and I could tell he wanted to go faster, so I started to thrust my hips up to meet his. "Oh god, Jayden." He moaned as I titled my hips. I was already sweaty from the heat I was feeling. He picked up the tempo and I found myself almost there. "Randy I'm gonna," I couldn't finish the sentence as a loud moan escaped my lips. He thrusted a few more times before my body started shaking as I moaned his name loudly as i came. My walls gripping him tightly. "Oh fuck Jayden" He yelled as I felt him spasm in me.

_Your lips upon my lips,_

_Can you invision this..._

_Temptation that I could never resist,_

_Your skin upon my skin..._

_Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

_It would feel so good,_

_To be so bad..._

_You don't know how bad...I want that,_

_I would do anything to feel your love..._

_Your lips upon my lips,_

_Can you just picture this..._

_Your finger tips on my fingertips,_

_Your skin upon my skin..._

_Would be the Sweetest Sin,_

_That would be the Sweetest Sin..._

_Your lips upon my lips,_

_Can you invision this..._

_Temptation that I could never resist,_

_Your skin upon my skin..._

_Would be the Sweetest Sin,_

_Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

_Your lips upon my lips...would be the Sweetest Sin_

He rolled off me, and held me close as we panted. "Oh god Randy" I whispered as he kissed me. "That was amazing Jayden." He told me as he pulled me onto his chest. I could feel my eyes slowly close. Quickly he moved "Jayden we have to talk." He said sitting up, I grabbed the blanket, "Ok, go ahead and talk." I said quietly. He was staring at his hands and I found myself worrying. I reached out to touch him. "Please, dear God, don't touch Me." he said, grabbing my hand softly.

I tried jerking my hand away, clearly confused by his statement. He closed his eyes and sighed, realizing how his sentence had come out.

"I didn't mean it like that." he said, holding my hand firmly in his. "I mean the moment you touch me, everything fades away, including my thought process. I want to get this out before you make my heart stop beating." I smiled looking at him, he pulled me close to him "I love you Jayden. I tried not to be but it didn't work. I can't not love you."

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Oh the song is sweetest sin by Jessica Simpson. Until Next Time


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: So I hope everyone is liking this story. I hope you guys had a chance to look at the banner.

I couldn't pull my eyes off of Randy. I was wrapped up in his bed sheets just staring. He had told me he loved me and here I was a wax statue. I gave him credit though, he never broke eye contact with me. His expression was just happy. I took a deep breath knowing it was ok to say it back to him, " Randy I love you too." He smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen before hugging me close to him and kissing me. "That's all that matters then. I love you, and you love me. No one can take that from us." He whispered, I knew he was talking about Mark but at the moment I couldn't care less if Mark walked into the room right then and there.

He pulled me into his arms as he laid down, my head on his chest. He kissed my hair before running his fingers through it, making me sigh. "I love you Randy" I said sleepily hearing him say it back before I fell into a deep sleep. The next morning I awoke alone in bed, I could smell eggs and bacon; I blushed as I pulled the blankets back, replaying last night in my head over and over again. I saw Randy's t shirt on the floor and decided to just throw that on. Walking down stairs I was face to face with John. Blushing deeply I smiled "Morning John." I took a seat next to him seeing the cup of coffee already made for me. He smirked "I guess it is a good morning. How was your night Jay?" He looked over at me as I blushed again drinking my coffee. "You got laid didn't you?" He asked right now.

I bit my lip trying not to smile "So John how was your night?" I asked trying to change the subject. He stood up pointing at me "You got laid! I know it!" I giggled "Why do you care if I got laid?" John shrugged" Well if you did, congrats. Randy Is in the gym downstairs." I nodded "Ok, Well I have dishes to do." I stood up and walked to the sink. John watched as I started washing the dishes up "You are like a wife." I turned throwing soapy water at him before resuming my work. It wasn't that I was trying to show off; I just wanted the dishes done.

Randy walked up stairs sweaty and a little tired. He had been working out for a good three hours, trying to figure everything out. He didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling about Jayden all he knew was that he loved her and that was enough for him. He wasn't expecting to have sex with her that was a surprise. Granted he loved every minute of it, feeling her body under his, her skin on his skin. He had to stop himself from thinking about before he got hard. He walked into the kitchen to see Jayden doing dishes while John sat there watching her. Leaning up against the door he noticed how it was like she fit there. Like she was supposed to be there.

I finished the dishes and turned around to see Randy watching me. "Morning handsome." I said walking over to him, once I reached him I stood on my tippy toes and places a soft kiss on his lips. "Morning beautiful." He replied softly. I looked over to see John staring at us, "Like what you see Cena?" I joked grabbing Randy's hand "You need a shower. Come on." We started walking up stairs when Cena yelled out "I better not hear any moaning!" Randy started the shower while I undressed quickly, I looked over to see him standing there naked eyeing me up and down. "Did I tell you how sexy you look in my shirt?" He asked as I stepped over to him.

"No but thank you." I said kissing him hard on the mouth. We moved into the shower where he put me under the hot stream, his mouth never leaving mine. My hands clawed their way down his back, feeling him shiver against me. I could feel his hands drop closer to where I wanted him to touch me the most, a low moan coming out of my lips as I felt him push a finger inside me. I knew I was ready for him, so I pulled him closer to me "Please baby, I need to feel you inside of me." I whispered as I bit on his ear lobe. He growled before picking me up and putting my back against the cold title, before I had time to react he was thrusting into me. "Ohhhh" I moaned loudly as he pushed himself all the way inside of me. "I love how you feel Jayden" He moaned as he picked up his pace. I rolled my hips trying to have him hit the spot, when he did I threw my head back hitting it on the wall. He placed on hand behind my head so when I threw it back it wouldn't hit again.

"Oh god Randy" I moaned as I felt myself letting go, colors burst into my eye sight making me spin. I knew Randy was finishing by the way my name was coming out of his mouth. He placed me down before smirking and kissing me, "We have to hurry. We have to drive to smack down." He said as he washed his hair quickly. I had already gotten out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me I walked into the bedroom. Throwing on Jeans and a wife beater I started to pack my clothes back up. Randy joined me a few moments later and within the hour we were on our way back to the arena.

~Smack Down~

Mark was in catering listening to the hum of the dining room when he heard Jayden's name. Listening closely he heard RVD and Booker T talking. "Yeah man, I heard Randy took her virginity this week end. Lucky man." RVD said laughing slightly. Mark could feel his blood pumping as he listened. "Who said that though?" Booker asked leaning back and taking a sip of water. The name that came out of RVD's mouth was no surprise to Mark. "Randy, I heard him talking to Cena about it." RVD replied. Mark had heard enough, he couldn't believe that Jayden would do this; he stormed off to his locker room to find that Jayden wasn't there. So he went to the one place he was sure to find her. Randy and John's locker room.

I was sitting atop Randy's lap, kissing him when the door opened, thinking it was John I didn't think I had anything to worry about, boy was I wrong. "So it's true." I heard Mark's voice which made me jump; I quickly got off Randy's lap, not meeting Mark's eyes. "I was going to tell you Mark." I whispered staring at my feet. I didn't know what it was about him, but I could never stand up for myself. Mark laughed, actually laughed "What about you fucking him? You gonna tell me that too?" He asked harshly. Hearing that I looked at Randy, tears running down my face. "You told someone? What the fuck Randy! That was private." I was sobbing now, feeling like a fool. Everyone in the locker room knew about me having sex with Randy. "I want to go home." I whispered. Randy went to grab my hand but I pulled away "Don't fucking touch me. You told someone?" I yelled at him. He shook his head" Jay I was talking to John, someone must have over heard. I am so sorry." I shook my head, "Good bye Randy." I walked passed Mark grabbing my bag before walking out of the arena.

Sitting on a plane to Tampa the tears still hadn't stopped falling, I didn't know what to do or say. I hated him for making me feel like this. Randy kept trying to call but I ignored the calls, texting Mark to tell him I was going home. Cena even tried to call but I didn't want to talk to him either. I never should have gone on the road with Mark, it was a mistake. As I pulled my iPod out I pressed play on "Walk Away" By Vanessa Hudgens and cried, letting myself hate life and hate Randy Orton.

A/N: So it's all out in the open. Hmmm wonder how Randy will take her leaving. Leave me some feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jayden. I wish I owned Randy Orton. If I did I would have him chained to my bed and no stories would be written by me

I found myself lying in my mom's bed with my eyes closed tightly. I just didn't want all of that to be real. I wanted to wake up and find my mom here, that all of it had been a bad dream. That I had never fallen in love with Randy Orton, that I never gave him my virginity. But I knew as soon as I opened my eyes all of it would be true. My mom would be dead; I would be heartbroken and alone. So I slowly opened my puffy red eyes and sighed. I had been crying nonstop since I left the arena last night. I just didn't understand what I had done to deserve this. I turned my phone on to see 45 misses calls. One was from Mark. Ten were from John and the rest were from Orton.

I pressed my voicemail button and grabbed my mom's pillow holding onto it lie I was holding on for dear life. "You have five new messages. First Message left at 6:35pm Jayden its Mark. I got your message about you going home. Look we need to talk. Call me" I deleted that message quickly. "Message Two. Sent at 6:45pm Jay its john, I need to know you're ok. I have been texting and calling you all night. Just let me know you're alive." I deleted it quickly, not needing to hear it from John. "Message three. Sent at 6:49 pm Jayden its Randy. Look I don't know how Mark found out about us but I swear I didn't mean it. Please call me back baby. I love you." I sobbed as he told me he loved me. He never should have been talking about our private life with John. The next few messages were from Randy begging me to call him. "Message 9. Sent at 9:45pm, Jayden you need to fucking call one of us back. We are worried to death. Stop acting like a fucking child." He hung up. I almost deleted the last message but decided to listen. "Message ten. Sent at 10:00pm, Angel, please call me or John. We are really worried about you. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have talked to john. I didn't mean to yell at you but I am worried. Call me back when you get this. I'll be up. I love you Angel."

After crying in bed for another half hour I could swear I smelt bacon cooking. Which was crazy because I was the only one home. So I pulled myself out of bed and walked down the hall. Turning I saw John Cena in one of my mom's aprons. It was pink and had flowers on it. If I had been in a better mood I would have laughed, instead I just stood there watching him cook. I must have made a noise because he turned and looked at me. "Hey Jay, You hungry?" He asked pointing to the massive pile of bacon that had already finished cooking. I shook my head before walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him and sobbing. "Shush jay, I got you sweetie. Let it out" He cooed quietly in my ear.

I don't know how long I stood crying in his arms, but all I know was it felt nice to not be alone. After what could have been hours I looked up at John who smiled at me. "I would ask how you are but you just answered me." He said quietly. I finally smiled at him, wiping my nose "Sorry about that Cena." I whispered as I went and sat on the chair. He laughed "its fine. Now why couldn't you text me? I was worried about you." He put his hands on his hips which made him look a little gay, seeing as how he was wearing the pink apron.

"Sorry John, I was just really worn out. I didn't mean to worry you." I really did mean it; I didn't want him to worry. He came over and sat next to me "You wanna talk about it? I spent all night talking to Randy. He's a mess Jay" I looked down when he said Randy's name. I didn't want to hear how hurt he was, he was the reason we were like this. "Well John if you talked to him, then there's nothing you need to know." I replied standing up and walking into the living room. John followed losing the apron as he came up behind me "Jay if you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to. I came because I was worried." I nodded, not turning around to look at him. I didn't understand what he wanted form me.

John pulled his phone out calling someone; I wasn't sure who until I heard him talk. "Yeah she's ok. She won't talk to me. What do you think? I don't know Rand. I'm not doing this for you." He hung the phone up before turning and looking at me. "I had to let him know you were alive, or he would have come here. I don't think you want that right now." I shook my head as I thought about randy showing up at this house.

John ended up staying for a few hours before he had to fly out for the house shows. I found myself enjoying the quietness of the house. There wasn't any WWE stars running around, or stage crews looking for you. I could just close my eyes and think, granted I really didn't want to think. All my thoughts of course went to Randy. So I picked up the phone and called him. Thanking god when I got his voice mail. "Hey you know who you reached. Sorry I'm busy. I'll call you back." I sighed as I waited to leave the message. "It's me. Look I'm alive and this is the proof. So you don't need to call me, or ask John about me. I just want to be left alone Randy. I-I don't love you Randy. "I covered the mouthpiece of the phone as I sober for a moment. " So leave me alone. Forget me. Got it?" I hung up the phone and laid back on the couch, pulling my knees up I just let out the sob that I had been holding back.

~Randy's POV:

I walked back into the locker room on auto pilot. Ever since Jayden had left I hadn't been sleeping at all. I found myself screwing things up. I just didn't get how I had opened my mouth to John. Actually I don't know what was so bad about it? John is my friend; we were talking like Guys do. Hell I bet Jayden would have talked to one of her girlfriends about it. So what the hell was so bad about me talking to my friend about it? It's not like I knew everyone was fucking listening in. I shook my head as I walked into my locker room. I pulled my phone out of my pants and saw I had a missed call from Jayden. My heart started to race as I noticed the voice mail light was on. Calling it I listened to the message and felt my blood boil.

"I-I don't love you Randy" Her voice echoed in my head. I slammed my phone throwing it across the locker room as it hit the wall shattering into a few pieces .I fell into a rage, throwing everything and anything I could get my hands on. I don't know what happened I just snapped. I didn't rely the tears falling from my face until I walked out of the now trashed locker room. Once I got into the hall I still wasn't calm. Adam walked up smiling at me, he didn't know what happened. But in my mind he was smiling at the fact of what Jayden had said. So I grabbed him I slammed him into the wall. Punching him in the face.

"Randy what the hell?" Jason aka Christian yelled at me as I wailed on Adam. I didn't care what anyone said. A few people pulled my off him before I spit on him. John was one of the people "Dude what happened?" He asked holding me back. I turned and smirked at him "Not a damn thing." I walked off, cracking my neck as I walked. So she wanted to play mind games huh? Well I know how to play those games.

A/N: I hope you enjoy. As always leave me reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Whoever said facing what hurts you will make you stronger is full of shit. I thought I would be ok watching RAW and seeing Randy only a few days after everything had happened. Man I had thought wrong. I was fine all the way up until his and John's match. John came out first and I noticed he wasn't looking to good. He had dark bags under his eyes but you could see the make up that was trying to cover them up. I tensed as I waited for his music to hit. Once It did I found myself wanting to turn away from the screen. But I forced myself to look as out stepped Randy. He looked different, meaner then he had before. I watched as he got into the ring with no emotion on his face. Which wasn't like randy. Once he locked up with john I felt the tears on my face. I couldn't help it.

I was in love with him and yet that meant nothing to him. He didn't care that everyone in the locker room knew about us having sex or that I was a virgin. Something that was meant for me and him like he had promised was now all over the WWF. He was being really hard on John tonight. Not pulling back any of his punches or kicks. I wondered if it was because of me. I know I shouldn't have told him I didn't love him, but maybe I was trying to hurt him like he hurt me. I had given him everything I had and now I was left with nothing. I gasped as I saw the blood running down John's head. I couldn't take it anymore. Turning off the TV I didn't know what to do.

One thing I really missed about being on the road was there was always something to do. It didn't matter what you did, there was never a boring moment. I opened my phone to see a picture of me and Randy kissing. I hadn't been able to change it yet because I think I was hoping it was all a bad dream. That everything with us was ok. But in my heart I knew it wasn't. I just looked at it, not being able to take my eyes off of it. I pressed the text button and sent a quick text to John " You ok?" something simple. " Yeah Jay. Orton is just working some things out." He replied. I knew John to well to know that meant that he was pissed at Orton and it wasn't planned what had happened.

" I'm sorry John" I sent as I scrolled through my contacts I saw Randy's. Another thing I couldn't delete yet. I almost called it, I would have if John hadn't texted me back. " Why are you Sorry?" I didn't know what to say to that. So I didn't reply. Instead I went upstairs and pulled on a John cena shirt before going into the mirror and taking a funny picture for him. I sent it before I looked in my closet. Under Neath a few things I saw my RKO tank top. Now that wouldn't have been so bad, except right next to it was one of Randy's shirts. It must have gotten into my bag.

I walked over and picked it up, smelling it slightly. I noticed how much it smelled of Randy and it broke my heart. I missed sleeping next to him and smelling that smell. The phone beeped showing I had a new picture message. I opened it and it was John in the locker room. He had taken a sharpie and wrote " Jay's Teddy Bear Of Love" Across his chest which mad me smile. In the corner of the picture I could see Randy, he was looking at something in his hands. Probably a ring rat's phone number. I grabbed the shirt off the floor before climbing into bed and snuggling with the shirt.

John's POV:

I knew sending that picture to Jay would make her smile. I hope it did at least. I looked back at Randy who was holding something, a picture. I walked over to him grabbing my shirt "What's that?" I asked standing over his shoulder. Randy looked up at me and held out the picture. It was of him and Jay on the beach in Australia. It had been the day all of us had hung out. His arm was around her waist and they were both smiling. I smiled at the picture before looking at him. "You talked to her?" I asked. Randy tensed up which by my guess was a yes to the answer. "She left me a voice mail, I need a drink" And he walked out leaving me in the locker room holding the photo in my hand. I knew I should go after him but I also knew he needed his space too. I just hoped whatever he did wouldn't get him into trouble.

Randy's POV:

I couldn't stand it anymore, everything reminded me of Jayden and it was driving me crazy. I hated the fact that I would call her and hang up, but I just needed to hear her voice. I was over the crap of being alone. I wanted her back but I didn't know how to get her back. John wasn't helping me out at all. "If she wants to talk she will call you" Bull shit he was trying to feed me. I didn't need to wait for her to come to me; I would go to her if I had to. I found myself back in my hotel room. I didn't even shower; I just walked to my computer and logged on. I saw that she was online so I took the time I had, writing it out to her,

RKO_4_Life: Jayden I know you don't want to talk to me. But I need you, I know I shouldn't have told John all that shit but I did and I am sorry, I feel like I am going crazy with out you baby. Please talk to me. I know you love me, because every time we touched I felt a spark and I know you felt it to. Please?

I hit send and waited for her to write me back. As I waited I grabbed a tank top she had left at my house.

Normal POV:

I saw the im pop up and half I was happy while the hurt was hurt and mad as hell. I read the message quickly before writing back

Evil Angel: It doesn't matter how I feel. Leave me alone Randy.

I sent it before logging off. I couldn't deal with this anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long time for waiting. Life has been busy. God I Hate the MIZ!

Two months since I had last talked to Randy. Now I know I should be feeling a lot better but I still feel pretty hurt. I mean hell he was the first guy I loved, the first guy I slept with. How was I supposed to just feel better? I mean yes it did get easier. Now I could watch RAW and only slightly cringe when I saw him but hey it was a step up right? Talking to John helped me out a lot. Some nights we talked about Randy but only if I brought him up. Which was almost never. Tonight John was coming over to stay with me for the weekend. I was busy cleaning the house and singing along to the music to hear anyone knock on the door. I jumped when I felt hands go around my waist. John laughed" Well if you had the music down you would have heard me call out." I turned giving him a mean stare. "You scared the shit out of me." I hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "How was England?" I asked as I started to make some food knowing John would be hungry.

John sat down making himself at home" It was fun. A lot of chicks." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. Everywhere John went there were a lot of girls following. "Well I am glad you had fun. How is everyone?" I said as I pulled some chicken out of the fridge. He shrugged "Everyone is good. Adam says hi, Mark is taking some time off to go see Sara. Not a lot of things going on really." I bit my lip, the only person I wanted to know about he didn't tell me. "And Randy?" I asked in a whisper. John sighed "He's home, got hurt." My head snapped up "What? He got hurt? How? When? By who?" John smirked" I knew you still felt shit. But he broke his ankle, about a week ago, landed on it wrong." He said as he got himself a beer.

Once the chicken was in the oven I excused myself out side. Saying I need a cigarette, but really I wanted to call Randy and make sure he was ok. I know it's stupid but I was worried about him. As I let my smoke I dialed the number that I knew by heart. Holding the phone to my ear I waited as my heart was beating in my ears. "Hello?" He answered. My breath caught in my throat as I heard his beautiful voice in my ear. "Hello? Is someone there?" He growled. "Randy?" I whispered softly.

Randy's POV:

I was already over this fucking cast on my foot. It was really annoying to not be able to be walking around 100% but oh well I had to deal with it. At least I was able to be home. It didn't remind me of Jayden anymore, only my room but that was to be expected I guess. My cell started to ring and a number I didn't recognize popped up. So I picked it up "Hello?" There was no answer. Fuck it was probably a fan or something, "Hello? Is someone there? "I asked loudly, fuck the least they could do I say something. What I wasn't expecting was the voice I heard." Randy?" It said quietly. "Jayden?" I asked in just as quiet she had.

Jayden POV:

I took a deep breath as I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. "Yeah Randy it's me." I said breaking the quiet. "What's up?" He asked trying to figure out why I was calling. "Well I talked to John and he told me about your ankle. Are you ok?" I asked trying to sound calm when I was shaking. He took a deep breath "Yeah I'm good. How are you?" He asked me. I smiled as if he could see me. "I'm good. Like I said I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I stubbed the cigarette out and saw John watching me from the kitchen. I flipped him off as I turned my back to him. "Yeah. I'll be ok. Thanks for calling" He replied. I nodded "Yeah well I better get going. Glad you're ok Randy." I went to hang up when I heard him whisper softly "I love you Angel." I hung up quickly before my tears could spill over. Everything I had worked on had now just gone down the drain. He still loved me. I walked inside and smiled at John "so what's the game plan for tonight?"

He held his arms out thinking I would need a hug, "Whatever you feel like doing Jay." I thought for a moment trying to think of what we could do. There were a lot of things to do. "We could watch some movies?" I said trying to make an excuse to stay in tonight. John nodded "That could be fun. How about a nightmare on elm street marathon?" He asked getting excited for me. I nodded "Sounds like a plan. Come on let's eat." I said walking into the kitchen. Thankfully my chicken didn't burn which I was a little afraid of. We ate in small conversations, each one of us not knowing really what to say. My mind was on Randy, and I know I was the one who put him there. I just wished I could hug him and be around him but I knew I wouldn't want to do that. After dinner John helped me with the dishes before we put the movie on. I snuggled next to him on the couch and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming John; it means a lot to me." He smiled" No problem Jay. Now watch the movie." I smiled as I found myself getting lost in the horror on the TV.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A/N: Ok so I went to WWE on Sat and saw Edge. God that man is hot. And plus he pointed at me

So I and John had a great weekend together, like we always do .What I didn't expect was who showed up on my door step Monday morning. I opened the door and frowned "Hello Mark." I said to him. Mark didn't even wait for me to ask him in. which by the way I wouldn't have done. We hadn't talked since I had left the arena that night. Mark walked into the living room and sat down still not saying a word. I walked into my living room and stood across from him, my arms crossed over my chest. "What are you doing here Mark?" I asked. He looked at me "I'm sorry for what I said." He said grimly. I rolled my eyes as I sat down. "You had no right. I am 20 years old Mark. You can't just deice that you're going to act like a father now." I said pretty harshly, but damn it I didn't need him to want to be a father now. "Look Jayden I over reacted. And don't tell me not to act like a father. I am your father! You didn't even tell me you were with Orton." He replied. I laughed at him "Oh now you want to be my farther? Where were you my whole life Mark? You knew about me! I found my mom's diary and I have read it. She told you about me outside of a show and you walked away." I found myself crying, I really didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I didn't know what to do Jayden that was my mistake." He said quietly looking almost small. I shook my head "Look Mark. I am old enough to date who I want no matter what you say. You have no right telling me how to live my life. Please just go" I got up and walked into the kitchen. I didn't want to deal with him. He sighed getting up and following me to the kitchen "I wish I had been there for you when you were younger." He said before walking out the door. Leaving me to my thoughts.

I know I hold grudges but he had known about me my entire life and yet he never came to see me? Or talk to me? I didn't understand how you could do that to your own child. But like my mom had said he was busy with Sara. I needed to talk to someone any one other then John. I mean yeah he was my best friend but sometimes he could get on my nerves. So I picked up my phone to call Adam. The phone rang twice before he picked up "Hey good lookin." He said into the phone making me blush like always. "Hey you. So Mark was just here." I said as I grabbed a soda from the fridge before making my way to the couch.

"No shit? What did he have to say?" He asked. I told him the whole story while he put in some of his comments. "Well I don't get why he wasn't around but oh well. We can't change the past." Adam said to me. I nodded as if he could see me. "So how you been? How's Tampa?" I asked. "Good. It's nice to be home you know? So when do I get to see you? I miss you." I bit my lip as I listened to him. Another good thing about Adam was he never talked about Randy. "You can see me whenever you get your ass up here." I said as I took a drink of soda. Adam laughed loudly "Oh yeah? Well what about next week? I could come up and hang for a day or so."" Yeah that would be fun." I said as I heard a beep on my phone. Moving the phone from my ear I saw it was Randy's number. "Oh shit Adam I have to go. Text me ok?" I said quickly "Later babe." He replied and I clicked over. "Hello?" I answered.

Randy was pacing his living room floor. Well trying to pace but it wasn't working out because of the cast on his foot. All he could think about was Jayden. She just wouldn't leave his mind. Ever since he heard her voice it was like he had to hear it again. So he had his phone in hand waiting to see if he would get the guts up to call her. "What the hell will we talk about?" He asked aloud. "Fuck it" he said as he dialed her number. His heart racing as the line rang. Finally after what seemed like forever he heard the voice that had been haunting him in his dreams. "Hey Ang… Jayden" he said quickly. Jayden smiled" Hey. What's up?" She asked wondering why he was calling her.

Randy stopped himself from pacing by sitting down" Not much. I just thought I'd call and see what you were doing." He said trying to act cool. Jayden giggled "Um I'm not up to anything really. Just lying around the house. What about you? How's your foot?" she asked. Randy smiled, at the thought of her remembering that he was hurt" It's getting better. Look Jayden I really called to see if maybe we could hang out. You know as friends?" He held his breath as he waited for her to answer. "Um Randy I would but I'm not in St. Louis. So I can't." She said slowly as if she was trying to get every word across. Randy nodded" Yeah I get that. I don't know just thought I'd try. I miss hanging out with you." He shook his head as he told her that.

Jayden smiled into the phone "Well if I make my way out there, I'll stop by. Sound good?" She asked trying to make him happy, even though she knew she would be nowhere near him. Randy smiled" Yeah, I'd like that. Well I guess I should let you go. Bye Jayden." He said before hanging up the phone. The last thing he needed to do was tell her he loved her. Hell why didn't he just tell her he slept with her tank top next to him at night. Fuck Randy Orton was becoming soft, he couldn't let that happen. Wouldn't let that happen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: So I am in the hospital writing this. Hope it's good. If it's not I am very sorry

So the years went by. It had been six long years since I had seen Randy. It got easier to not think about him. But I still missed him. I and John were still as close as ever. Maybe we always would be. I hadn't talked to Mark in years but he was always sending me Christmas cards. But I never sent him once back. Maybe I was being selfish but I really didn't care. Adam and I had become really close too. He was always there for me when I needed him. Tonight RAW was in Tampa tonight. And I was going. I don't know why I had bought the tickets but I just wanted to see my friends. I missed everyone. I had made two signs which I knew would make the guys laugh. The first one said "John's teddy bear of love!" And the second one was "Edge.. Stop calling me!" Of course I had front row seats, but it was also the first time I would see Randy in person.

I had bought and Edge Head shirt and was sitting in my seat ready for the show to start. I felt the rush of excitement once the show started. I missed this, way too much. Half way through the show John's music hit and I stood up holding my sign. Of course he saw it. It had been about a year since I had seen him so he ran over and hugged me before getting into the ring. John had been getting pretty high up in the WWE world. He had already held the WWE title three times. Adam had gotten it from him once. John was in the ring waiting for his opponent when Randy's music hit. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him walk down the ring. Of course the one time I go to an event Randy would be fighting John.

Randy had been dating his girlfriend Samantha for about two years now, which I heard from John. He told me that she was nothing close to me, which made me feel good. Once Randy got in the ring, John yelled something to me and Randy's head snapped to me. Our eyes met and I felt the shock go through my body. He just stared for a moment before looking back at John. My heart was racing a hundred miles an hour during that match. Randy would look over at me every few moves. The match ended with John winning which I stood up and cheered for him. Randy took a few minutes to get out of the ring. His eyes glued to mine.

A few minutes later Edge's theme music hit, which made me jump up yelling like a fool. He got into the ring and pointed at my sign, a smirk on his face. He was the last match tonight, which was nice. He was fighting Dave Batista tonight. Of course he lost, which really sucked. Once RAW was off the air Adam came over and smiled picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Where we going?" I asked laughing as all the fans cheered. Adam smirked "I'm stealing you." He put me on the top of the ramp before leaning down and kissing me. All I heard was the cheer of the fans and my heart beating. So I did what I wanted to... I kissed him back


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for all the well wishes and reviews! I am home now Thank god. So here are a few chapters

Warning: Strong Sex in this

Let me just tell you kissing Adam Copeland is everything you would ever dream it would be. It started off slow but soon his tongue was exploring every part of my mouth. And damn it I enjoyed it. Now here came the part where I grew bright red. I forgot about the huge crowd that had just witnessed our kiss. So of course when we broke the kiss off me was bright red. Adam just smiled "I've missed you." That made me smile "I missed you too. Are you done making m blush?" I whispered to him He smiled taking my hand and pulling m into the back, where John was waiting. "Hey you" He said as he pulled me into a hug John hug. I sighed hugging him. I had missed John way too much. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Randy standing there waiting to talk to me. I tried to keep my breathing normal after John set me down, He was talking to me but I didn't hear it. I found myself to be walking over to him.

Now I know I shouldn't be feeling the way I am with him looking at me but come on! Have you seen him? God he was handsome when I was with him but age has done him well. I smiled at him trying to find my voice. "Hi." Was all I could manage, but hey at least it wasn't shaky. He smirked and I felt my legs turn into Jell-O. "Hey Jayden." He replied. Now yes I did miss him calling me Angel but at least he was talking to me. "How you been?" I asked as I bit my lip. He shrugged "Good, same old. What about you?" I went to say something when I heard a girl yell. Which made Randy turn and a smile lit up his face.

To say I was sad was an understatement; I mean I missed when I made him smile like that. I shook my head trying to get my head straight. By now the girl had caught up to him and they were kissing. Adam came and stood next to me his arm wrapped around me. Randy broke the lip lock with the girl and turned and looked at me. "Jay this is my girlfriend Sam, Sam this is Jay." He introduced. Ah so this was Sam. I took a good look at her before smiling "Hi Sam, Nice to meet you." I was greeted with a glare. Adam jumped in "Well Randy I and Jay will see you." He started to walk off; I followed turning around to see Randy caught up with the girl.

Back at Adam's hotel room w were snuggled up in his bed. I was in a Rated R t-shirt with nothing on underneath. Of course he didn't know this. He was just in his sweatpants. I couldn't get Randy off my mind. "Hey Adam, I'm glad I'm here." I said to him. He leaned down and kissed me. "I'm glad you're here to Jay. "The kiss was starting to heat me up so I smirked and stood up. Deciding to be sexy I slowly started to do a dance. Adam's eyes never moved off me. I let my hands start to wonder my body, moaning as I cupped my breast. I could see he was getting excited. I leaned down and started to trail kisses down his chest, leading up to his pants. I bit my lip, not sure if I wanted to do this, but I kind of did. I guess I needed to feel something.

"Jay hurry, I-I-I c-can't wait anymore." Adam said through gritted teeth. "All in do time babe." I whispered as I worked his sweat pants off. But seeing as how were still sitting, it was a bit of a struggle. Before I could even blink, while holding me with one hand, Adam started working his pants off. Once he got them down far enough, he kicked them off. Crashing his lips to mine, he gently laid me down on the bed. As his tongue explored my mouth, his hands roamed the rest of my body. One hand rested on my hip, while the other was trying to figure out how to get the shirt off. "You look sexy in this." He said breaking the kiss. "Too bad, it's got to go. "Adam said and then went back to kissing me.

I could tell that he was struggling for a bit, but he didn't want my help. He pulled it off me I'm sure it was ripped, but that was the last of my worries. "This is much, much better." He mumbled as he laid kisses down my body. "Much better." I felt a jolt of electricity as Adam slid one finger inside of me. "Mmm someone's excited." Adam said as he looked up at me. "Oh God Adam." I whimpered. This felt good. The sensations that were running through me were amazing. I whimpered as he inserted one more finger inside of me. His thrusts got faster. My legs were trembling with excitement. As all the parts of my body were waking up, I felt my head start to spin. My breathing got labored when I felt his tongue hit my clit. The way his tongue circled it, made my nerves go into frenzy. My hands gripped the sheets. I was close, I could feel it.

"Keep going baby. I'm, oh God yes, I'm almost there." I moaned loudly. "Oh yes!" I exclaimed when his tongue began to move faster. Seconds later, my back arched as I climaxed. Looking up at me, Adam smirked. Ever so slowly, he moved up my body. "You're welcome." He said arrogantly before he kissed me. I felt myself quickly get even wetter when I tasted myself on his tongue. As the kiss continued to get passionate, my hands slowly ran down to his boxers. Ever so quickly, I pulled them down as far as I could before he kicked them off. This kiss broke when I felt Adam enter inside of me. His thrusts were slow and careful. The entire time, his eyes never left mine. I bit my lip to keep the moans in. The slowness was a new thing for me. He was opening up a side of me that I didn't even know that I had.

My hands ran down his tattooed muscular arms. He hissed in pain when my nails dug into his arms. His pace started to pick up a little bit. "Faster Adam." I panted. "Uh-uh." He groaned. "You were, oh man you feel so good." Adam moaned trailing off. The feelings that I was getting were causing me to see stars. His skin rubbing up against mine was an amazing feeling. The warmth of it made everything all the more better. I was starting to feel things that I had never felt before.

"So good." He groaned. "A little faster Adam." I begged. "Oh God yes! That feels good." I moaned as my nails now dug into his back. My whole body began to go numb. It started at my toes and moved up to the rest of my body. I could feel my legs start to shake. My nails began to moved and down his back. I knew I was close. But I didn't want it to end. I bit my lip as I was trying to keep myself from climaxing. "Let go baby." Adam coaxed as he continued to slowly enter me and quickly exit. I shook my head as I moaned loudly. This felt too good for it to end. "Come on baby." Adam said in a soothing voice. My eyes locked with his. I felt myself slowly slipping. My whimpers turned into loud moans of pleasure, as did his. I felt my eyes roll to back of my head as I climaxed. "Adam!" I moaned.

"Oh God yes Jay. Mm this feels good." He moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of me. His thrusts picked up a little momentum. He was close, I could feel it. His nails were digging into my hips. He was trying to hold it in. Very much like me, he didn't want it to end. "Right there Adam." I moaned. "Oh yeah. Come on baby, let go." I said soothingly. Very much like he did to me. He threw his head back and let out an animalistic growl as he climaxed inside of me. For the final time, he pulled of me. His gaze falling to mine. He was still hovering over me. Our breathing was labored, but starting to even out a little bit. It was safe to say that we were hot, sweaty, and satisfied.

But lying in Adam's arms clear minded my mind started to wander off to thoughts about Randy. I think I just fucked up. I missed Randy, being in Adam's arms felt nothing like Randy's arms.

A/N: Soo what did you guys think?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying this story. This chapter is in Randy's POV:

WARNING: EXPLICT SEX!

Lying in my hotel room next to Sam should have made me happy but it didn't. Not when I knew that Jayden was close by. Now don't get me wrong I love Sam. She is everything I could ask for. But there was one thing she wasn't. She wasn't Jayden. As much as I hated to say it, which I never will was that I still loved and missed Jayden more then I could imagine. Seeing her tonight really didn't help that fact. Sighing I looked over at Sam and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. What I wouldn't give to be curled up with her asleep. But I couldn't not with Jay on my mind.

I hated the fact that I was thinking of her while Sam was in my bed. But damn did she look good. As I pictured her I could feel myself getting hard. Now I knew I should have gotten rid of it myself but hell Sam was here. She would be leaving in the morning. Besides it's not like she would know I was hard because of Jayden. Sam never did like Jayden. I had told her all about her and for some weird reason she hated her.

I looked down at my now rock hard dick and knew I was going to have to wake Sam up. I rolled over and started kissing her neck, biting on it playfully. Hearing her moan I knew I was going to get what I wanted. "Babe what are you doing?" She asked sleepily. Instead of answering her I took her hand and led it down my front until it reached what I was showing her. I heard her gasp, something I wasn't used to. But damn she was on me faster than I could blink. Kissing me, biting my lips, her hands everywhere. Fuck it I was taking advantage of it.

I pulled her night gown off and threw it onto the ground, pulling her small perky breasts into my mouth, getting a low moan out of her. Now she didn't have great breast liked Jayden but they would work. I drew her nipple into my mouth and bit softly, her hands in my hair. I let one of my hands trail down her until I reached her warm center which as always was dripping wet. I quickly slipped two digits into her and started thrusting hard and fast. Might as well get her off before I do my assault on her. She was moaning and squirming, trying to pull my hand away which made me growl. There was no stopping me, not with Jayden on my mind.

Too many nights I had to jerk off thinking about Jayden and now I have pussy with Jayden on my mind. Yeah there was no stopping me. I could feel that she was close so I put another finger and using my thumb to rub her clit until I felt her juice running down my hand. I pulled it out and licked my fingers clean, not as tasty as Jayden but it will do. Not giving Sam a moment to relax I flipped her onto all fours pausing to roll my condom on before I slammed into her. Groaning at the feeling of the warm wet center wrapped around me.

Sam could have been yelling but I wouldn't have heard it. My hands were gripping her hips so hard that I knew I was leaving marks but I really didn't care. My eyes were closed and all I saw in my head was Jayden, now I know it's wrong to picture someone else but oh well. I love that damn girl. I could feel Sam getting tight around me which meant she was ready to cum again. I thrusted harder pushing in as far as I could go, as I felt her lose herself over to the pleasure, I pictured Jayden's faced as I cumed. Falling behind Sam.

Now this is going to sound bad but I really didn't want to open my eyes, because I knew it was Sam lying next to me and not Jayden. But I forced my eyes open to see Sam staring at me. "What the hell was that Randy?" She asked me a weird look on her face. I shrugged as I grab my boxers throwing them on before I went out to smoke a cigarette. I couldn't tell her what it was because I really didn't know what the hell it was. All I know is that was the best nut I have had since well Jayden and mine's first time. I sat on the balcony smoking for a while, just lost in thought about Jayden. Why did she have to come back now and fuck everything up? I was good with Sam and now I was picturing her as I fucked Sam? And what the hell was she doing with Copeland? I found myself getting pissed at the thought of him touching her. She was mine. I threw my smoke out before I walked back inside to see Sam already asleep. My finger print marks on her hips. I grabbed her into my arms as I lay down. But it didn't feel right. Jayden was supposed to be in my arms, not Sam. Quietly I whispered into the night "I love you Evil Angel, Good night." Before I slowly feel into a deep, Jayden filled dream sleep.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Now we know kind of what Randy is going through. As always please Review. If not I may never finish the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: I Lovvvveeeeee all my readers and the people who review! As always I only own Jayden because if I owned Randy I would never be seen again. : P

Waking up the next morning I noticed I was alone in the bed, make that the room. Someone was knocking so I grabbed the sheet wrapping it around me. I opened the door to find housekeeping looking at me like I was crazy. She looked down at her paper before back at me. "Sorry, this room was shown as empty. Did you already check out?" She asked me, which meant one thing; Adam had checked out and hadn't even woken me. I blushed "Um, I guess I did, give me one moment and I will be right out." I closed the door quickly, embarrassed about that whole thing. Dressing quickly I got the hell out of there as quick as I could. Walking down to the lobby I saw John sitting at a table eating breakfast. I needed to vent so I sat down. "I was used, I think." I groaned. John finished the food in his mouth before looking up at me. "Let me guess, Adam?" I nodded my head, feeling dumb that I fell for it.

John sighed shaking his head, "Well I'm sorry babe." He reached over putting his hand on my shoulder. I sighed lying my head on the table, could this morning get any worse? And of course it could. "Hey John!" I heard a voice I knew all too well call. I groaned loudly wishing I could just vanish into thin air but no god loved to make me suffer. Randy walked up to the table and smiled at John before looking at me and giving me a small smile, which I returned. John pointed to the seat in the middle of us. I groaned under my breath, I couldn't be this close to him without wanting to touch him. He sat down of course. "Where's Sam?" John asked thankfully breaking the weird feelings.

Randy sighed looking at John but glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "She went home this morning. " He looked rather uncomfortable sitting next to me. Not the relaxed that he normally was. But I tried to shake it off, not really happy at the moment either. Before I realized it I felt someone's hand rubbing on my leg. I looked down to see that it was Randy's hand. What the hell? I bit my lip to keep from smiling; looking at him you would never be able to tell that he was touching me. I could feel the sparks shooting from his hand to my leg and damn did it feel good. But all good things come to an end; He had to go do some things. "See ya later John, Jay." He walked out leaving me breathless and missing his touch. God I hated how he could touch me and I would do anything to him.

John looked over at me and sighed "It must be hard to be close to him huh?" But I shook my head, trying to put on a cool front. "Not really. It was a long time ago. We moved on I guess." I shrugged as I got up getting ready to leave. I wanted to get home and just try and forget about how it felt to have Randy touching my leg again. But like I said god loves to make me suffer, after saying goodbye to John I turn around to be face to face with my father. Great just what I need. He smiled at me before pointing to the seat next to him. Of course that means "Sit we need to talk." So I do. "Hello Mark." I say as nice as I can. He smiled "Jayden, You look great. How are things?" I tell him about my life now, leaving out the fact that I had a one night stand with Adam. He tells me how he is getting a divorce from Sara and now dating Michelle McCool. Which surprised the hell out of me. But I simply smiled and acted happy. "Wow Mark, That is good that you are with someone. How are the kids?" I ask which of course he goes into detail telling me about them. Which makes me happy. I am glad that his kids get to have him around. Well soon I find myself to have been sitting there for an hour. Getting up I give me half a hug. "It was nice to see you Mark." I say smiling. He smiles and nodded "Don't be afraid to call me sometime Jayden." I nodded as I walked outside of the hotel, the sun hitting me in the face. I started to walk to the arena since Adam had driven me to the hotel when Randy pulled up in his car. "Jay, Hey Jay. Get in I'll give you a lift." He yells out the window. Great now I have to get in a car with him?

I get into the car and turn to look at him "Thanks, Randy." I turn to look out the window hoping this ride is fast. But it never is, so being stuck in traffic Randy opens his mouth. "So Jay, What's new?" I grit my teeth. He never used to call me Jay but now that's all he ever calls me. "Nothing really, working you know?" I am still looking out the window hoping maybe I will vanish. "That's cool. It's great to see you, and I'm glad we can be friends." I snap my head and look at him. Not really sure what to say I nod. "Yeah friends." The rest of the drive is silent until we pull up to my car. I open the door and smile at him. "Thanks for the ride, Randy. Good seeing you." I turn to get out of the car when I feel his hand grab my wrist. I turn to look at him when his lips come crashing onto mine. Now I first I tried to fight it but soon my lips were battling his. I broke the kiss off once I got my head straight and got out of the car. Looking at him I sighed. " Say Hi to Same for me?" Before closing the door and walking to my car. My lips tingling from his kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The whole ride home all I could think of was Randy's kiss. God he always knew how to kiss but I never thought I would have missed it as much as I did. Yeah I know I hadn't taken the kiss the best way. I mean I really shouldn't have brought up Sam but I just didn't really know what to do, or say to him. But god I missed him. Pulling up to my house I sighed, not really wanting to be there. I sat in the car trying to figure out where I wanted to be. Randy's face popped into my head, I bit my lip trying to figure out what I wanted. Pulling out my phone I sent a text to the number I could never forget. "I miss you."

Randy had just been driving around. Jayden was on his mind. "Why had I kissed her?" He asked aloud as he was at a red light. He knew why, He wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't say that aloud. His phone beeped showing a new message he looked at it and smiled. Knowing it was Jayden's number. "I miss you too, more then I will ever admit." He replied before driving off. A smile on his face from her. His phone started to ring, getting excited that it might be Jayden he answered without looking at his screen. "Hello?" HE answered. "Hi baby, I just got in." Sam's voice said through the phone, making his smile fall from his face. "Hey Sam. That's good. How was your flight?" He heard her sigh "It was long, I miss you."

"God, why does life hate me?" I asked aloud as I re read Randy's text. All I wanted was to be happy but I couldn't see that happening anytime soon. "I want to see you." I sent him, Ok I know I shouldn't have but damn it I was in love with him. And seeing him made everything better for me. I didn't have to think about how my mom was dead or how I didn't talk to my dad. Or hell even how I was just used for sex by Adam. I just needed to be near him, I guess it just made everything calm for me. My phone beeped and I took a deep breath before opening the text.

It took Randy twenty minutes to get Sam off the phone. He heard the notification that he had a new message so it made him want to get off the phone even more. Finally after getting off the phone he opened the message and smirked. "So she wants to see me. Hm" He thought to himself before sending a reply. "Where do you want to meet?" He only had to wait a few minutes before getting her reply. HE put the address into his GPS before he took off. Happy to be seeing her again.

I quickly ran around the house, trying to make it look a little better before I looked at myself in the mirror. "Fuck" I cursed as I ran a brush through my hair before throwing it up into a ponytail. I quickly changed into a white tank top and a pair of blue cut off shorts. After getting dressed I heard the doorbell ring. My heart started to pound in my chest as I walked to the door. But as soon as I opened the door my heart dropped. "Adam?"

Randy was driving like he was in a stolen car. He needed to be around Jayden. She was like Air to him, around her he could breathe easier. As he got off at her exit he became more and more happy. Turning onto her street he found himself antsy as he stopped at her house. He saw another car in her drive way. Stepping out and walking to the door he came face to face with Jayden and Adam. That pissed him off, why was Adam around his Angel? "Adam, Jay, Guess I'm interrupting." He turned trying to leave before he snapped and went after Adam.

I stared at Adam. "What... What are you doing here?" I asked leaning up against the door. He was not the person I wanted to see right now. Adam gave me a funny look. "You left this morning before I could see you. Everything ok?" He reached out put his hand on my arm. "Adam you checked out, Left me in the hotel room." I just wanted him gone. "Look us having sex, Was a huge mistake." That got to him. "What are you talking about? It was great." I shook my head and went to say something when I heard the voice that I had been waiting to hear. "Randy." I took a step towards him but he was already walking away. "Randy stop this isn't what it looks like." I pleaded as I followed him. He turned and I could tell he was trying to keep his cool but it wasn't working so well. "You know what Jay, I really don't fucking care. You just made me look like a fucking fool. Look Don't text me again alright. I love Sam, Not some ring rat." He got into his car without a look at me before driving off. Leaving me in my drive way with tears down my face. A rind rat whore was all I am to him. Adam walked up behind me. "Come on babe. He's not worth it." He put his arms around me and carried me inside. "I need John." I mumbled as he put me on the couch. Adam sighed "He's busy right now." I looked up, "Adam just go." I didn't listen to him as he swore and finally left. Leaving me to my thoughts, sitting there I wished that my mom was here to help me. "Mommy." I whispered before breaking into a sob.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

A/N: OMG I am soo sorry I have been gone for so long. I didn't have a computer and then I forgot about it. I still hope people want to read this. Please forgive me for forgetting so to try and get back on you're good side here is a LONG chapter.

Three years had passed since Randy had called me a ring rat. Three years since I even watched wrestling, and three years since I have even looked at Randy Orton. Now I know that it sounds like I have forgiven him but I really haven't. I didn't do anything wrong here. I was trying to get rid of Adam that day, but it wasn't my fault that he wouldn't go home. So now I am moving on in my life. So here I find myself packing up my mom's house. I know you must be asking yourself Jayden what are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean. Well for the past three years I have been in a loving relationship with Adam.

We had talked about our relationship and I love him. Yeah that's right, I, Jayden Marie Calloway am in love with Adam "edge" Copeland. I get all smiley just thinking about it. So today is the day when everything changes. This will be the last day I am ever in my mom's house. Adam had found a way to convince me to move in with him which is kind of scary when you think about it. I have never lived with anyone other than my mom before so I'm kind of nervous. So wish me luck online readers. I can only move forward from here. Until next time bloggers.

XOXO, Jayden.

Logging off of the computer I smiled as I looked around the empty house. Everything had already been packed up and moved. Standing up I took one last walk around my old house before grabbing my laptop and walking out of the door locking it behind me. Closing my eyes I took a moment to really remember the moment before I heard a horn honking. "Come on babe. We have to get going!" I heard Adam yell and I opened my eyes smiling. "Coming." Running to the car I got in smiling. "Okay, we can go now." I nodded looking back at the house.

~ Randy's POV~

Walking into the arena I have an actual smile on my face. Last night had to be the best night of my life. For one thing it was WrestleMania which I took home the WWE title from Triple H. Yeah that wasn't even the best thing that had happened, not even close. Last night after my match I asked Sam to marry me. So yeah I'm getting married!

It's just feels like I am on the top of the world and I'm pretty sure I am. Fuck I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. Walking into my locker room I still can't wipe the smile from my face. I have no idea how I am supposed to not smile in the ring tonight. Speaking of tonight where the fuck is Copeland at? We are supposed to go over our match. Walking out into the hallway I spot Cena. Looking pretty beat up from his match. " Hey Cena, Where's Copeland at?"

John looked over his shoulder seeing Randy he smiled. " He's moving his girlfriend in today. Said he would be here a little late." He said. I raised an eyebrow, Adam was moving in with a girl? Hm wonder who.

~ Jayden POV~

" What do you mean I have to go to the arena with you?" I asked as I sat in the front seat of the car pretty pissed off. Adam sighed rubbing his temple as he looked at me. " Babe I told you. I don't have time to drive us all the way home and make it to the arena in time. You just have to go with me. You can hang out in my locker room." He said and I knew I had no choice. " Alright." I said as I put my ear buds in listening to music. I just needed to escape. I hadn't seen anyone in the wrestling world in three years. Not even John. Yeah I had talked to him but I hadn't seen him.

Pulling up to the arena I could feel my heart rate speed up. My hands were shaking and I could feel myself start to sweat. But I wouldn't let Adam see that. I didn't want him to know that I was freaking out about being here. Getting out of the car we walked hand in hand into the arena. A smile plastered on my face as I tried to look normal. As we walked down the hall Adam stopped and talked to a few of the new guys which wasn't too bad. We were quickly in his locker room which made me relax slightly.

" Come here baby." He called to me making me smile as I pulled his hand towards me. Making him sit on the bench. Putting my legs on either side of him I sat down on his lap kissing his lips. " This makes being here better." I whispered against his lips. Hearing the door open I should have known it would end bad for me. But of course I didn't pay attention to it. " Hey Ad…." A deep voice called out which made me freeze.

Pulling back I looked over my shoulder to get stuck in the ice cold eyes of Randy Orton. Shit. I moved off Adam's lap my eyes still locked on Randy's. " Hey Randy. What's up?" Adam asked as he pulled me next to him since I couldn't move. Randy didn't look over at Adam, he just stared at me. " I was comin to talk to you about our match. But I can see that you're busy. With Jayden." He added my name in with a hateful tone.

Adam nodded as if nothing was wrong. " Yeah I can go over our match. Babe you want to go find John or something?" He asked me and I could only nod. Standing up on shaky legs I walked towards the door and I could feel the heat and rage rolling off of Randy. As soon as I reached the door I took off in a run to find somewhere to smoke a cigarette. My life had just got ten times harder.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

As soon as I was outside of the arena I was already lighting up a cigarette. Letting the smoke go down into my lungs, the nicotine working into my system. Even though I was starting to calm down I was pacing back and forth. I knew that there was a chance I might see him but for some reason I didn't put two and two together. Shaking my head I quickly took a long draw of the cigarette. As I flicked my cigarette I took another one out lighting it. As I was in midway pace I heard a loud bang but I didn't turn to look. I already knew who it was. "Hello Randy."

~Randy's POV

Going over the match with Adam all I can think of is getting out of there to smoke. I don't know why I am so shaken up but seeing Jayden was not something I was planning on. Finishing the talk I made my way outside. Knowing she would be out there I took a deep breath as I reached the door before banging it open. She didn't turn to look at me but I heard the voice that has been in my dreams for years. "Hello Randy." She said but I could only look at her. She was more beautiful then I remembered and trust me I have thought about her a lot. Shaking my head I lit my own cigarette. "Jayden." I replied coldly. Here goes nothing.

~Normal POV~

As soon as he said my name I could feel my heart start to race but there was no way in hell I was leaving. Not yet anyway. Turning I finally looked at him. "Nice to see you, Orton." I said trying to be as polite as I could. But hell he had hurt me and I wasn't really over that. What the hell were we supposed to talk about? He was my first love and that had needed up horribly wrong. So where do we go from there? It's not like we are friends or anything. I noticed as I was thinking about this I was still looking at him.

"So, what's new?" I asked trying to get the butterflies to go away in my stomach. He snorted as he smoked his cigarette, making me roll my eyes at him. "A lot is new Jay. Just like a lot is new with you. I see that you're still with Copeland." He replied still not meeting my eyes. Hearing that made me snort. "What's that supposed to mean? You left me on my driveway. Remember that? Why do you care if I'm with Adam or not?" I asked throwing my cigarette as I crossed my arms across my chest.

I watched as Randy went from calm to flying off the fucking handle. "I left you? You were the one who was talking to Adam on your fuckin door step when I pulled up. I was coming to talk to you because of everything. I had told you I missed you and yet here I am riding up like a fucking idiot to see you and there's Adam talking about you two having sex the night before hand. So yeah I left you there. I didn't want to look at you!" He yelled at me his hands meeting the wall as soon as he punched it.

I didn't move from my spot throughout his outburst. "Oh so because I was trying to get rid of my bad mistake you get to blow up on me? What about you and Sam? Huh Randy? Yes I had sex with Adam I am an adult, I can sleep with anyone I want. You have no say over who I sleep with just like I have no say over who you sleep with! We are not together." I got out finally feeling the butterflies die in my stomach. "If I had slept with John would you have done the same thing? What about Jeff? Why does it bug you that it was Adam?" I asked feeling almost defeated as I looked at him.

He shook his head as if he wasn't going to say anything. Turning he walked towards the door before he looked over his shoulder. "For one thing because he slept with you. I don't like thinking about you sleeping with anyone. And for another reason he slept with my fiancée." He said before walking inside the arena leaving me out in the cold as I tried to digest what I had just been told.

Randy was getting married. Randy had asked Sam to marry him and she had said yes. He hated thinking about me sleeping with anyone other than him? Wait, Adam had slept with Sam? Shaking my head and wrapping my arms around the middle of my body I walked back inside. I felt like a zombie not sure where to go. So I went to the one place I knew was safe. Knocking on the marked door it opened and I felt the tears fall over. "I'm still in love with Randy and he's getting married." Well there went all my work over the years.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: So since it is my birthday I thought I would give you all a gift!

I felt his arms wrap around me as I cried. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. "Let it out Jayden." The deep voice whispered. I just needed him and I am pretty sure he could tell. "What am I supposed to do? What do I do Mark?" I whispered as my eyes closed. I just couldn't handle this anymore. It was to tiring and I just wanted to forget everything. Mark sighed still hugging me as he rubbed my back. "You are happy with Adam right? He treats you good and you love him. Randy and you have moved on. Have you asked Adam about Sam?" He asked me but I just shook my head. I wasn't sure which part of his question I was shaking my head at and I hoped he wouldn't ask. "Well maybe you should go and talk to Adam about her. That would be a good place to start." He said and I knew he was right. Nodding I pulled out of his arms. "Thanks Mark."

Walking down the hallway towards Adam's locker room I was dreading this walk. It was almost like the walk of shame to me. Before I realized it I was opening the door to his room. "There you are babe. I was getting worried about you." He teased but it didn't even make me smile. Looking at the ground I finally spoke up. "Tell me about Sam." As soon as the words left my mouth he went tense for a moment but relaxed. "Sam? Who's Sam?" He asked trying to sound innocent. The way he said it made me snap. "Sam! Randy's fucking fiancé. Tell me about you sleeping with her Adam."

He got up walking over towards me. "That was a long time ago, Jayden." He said as soon as he got in front of me. I shook my head. "How long? How long ago?" He took a deep breath and spoke the words I didn't want to hear. "October 5th 2 years ago." As soon as I heard that my fist connected with his jaw. I saw him fall to the floor gripping his jaw. The promise ring he had given me having cut his lip open. "The night I begged you to come over because it was the day my mom had died? Really? I mean that fucking little to you? Fuck you!" I spat at him before running from the locker room, tears blurring my vision as I ran.

As soon as I got outside I screamed. Not caring who all heard me. But remember how I said God hated me? Well here is how I know he does. As soon as the scream left my mouth what did I see out of the corner of my eye? A face light up from the orange glow of a cigarette. Anyone want to take a guess on who had just heard me scream? Come on I'll give you guys on guess. Randy fucking Orton. "I take it you talked to Adam." Was all he said before standing up and walking over to me? I nodded before grabbing the cigarette from his hand and taking a long hard drag off it.

"It was the date my mom had died. I begged him to come and see me but he said his friend really needed him. That his friend was really upset. Sam was there wasn't she?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I and Sam had gotten into a big fight. So I took off from the hotel room and she went looking for me. But instead she ran into Adam. They talked, drank and then fell into bed together." He said filling in the gaps for me. "And you're marrying her?" I asked harshly as I looked at him. I could tell he was trying to keep his cool for me. "I love her. We worked through it." He shrugged before going back to his corner to lean on the wall.

I snorted as I heard his answer before walking towards him. "Really? So you can forgive her for sleeping with Adam but when I do it it's unforgivable?" Okay I knew I was being harsh but come on? Why was I always the double standard? Randy's head snapped up as he looked at me. "Sam and you are two different people Jayden! Why do you not get that? What makes you not see it?" I rolled my eyes at him. "I am getting really sick and tired of you Randy. This is why I stayed away from you for three years." I turned to walk off when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist. Turning me towards him. "What are you doing?" I asked but he didn't answer me. Instead his lips came crashing onto mine.

I let him kiss me for a second. Letting myself remember how it felt to be kissed by him before my hand came up to smack him. Pulling back my lips were red from the kiss. "What are you doing? You are getting married! And and I hate you." I said before looking at him. I just don't know what came over me but this time I kissed him. Using my body weight to push him onto the wall. My hands going to rip his shirt down the middle. I had to be closer to him. To touch him. I felt him groan as my hands ran down his chest, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop even though I wanted to.

His hands went to my shirt before yanking it over my head and letting it fall into the shadows. His hand going to the back of my bra to un hook it. MY breasts spilling out of the bra as it joined my shirt. As soon as his hands touched them I heard his phone going off. Pulling one hand into his pants he went to chuck his phone before he looked at the caller ID. " Jay I have to get this. " He whispered pushing me slightly away from him. " Hey babe. No I was just smoking, I'll be back there in a minute." My eyes went wide as I heard it. As soon as he was off the phone I gave him another hard smack, covering my chest before walking into the shadows to find my shirt. Finding it I put it on. Walking in front of him I glared. " This was a mistake. No one will ever find out about it. Got it?" I warned before leaving him outside in the cold with no shirt on.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to clear up something. Adam cheated on Jayden on the anniversary of her mom's death. I just wanted to clear up that it was not the DAY she died but the anniversary of her death,

Walking inside I went to the one locker room that was empty. Stripping my clothes off I turned the shower on full blast. Stepping in I didn't care how hot the water was. I needed to scrub Randy Orton off of me. I couldn't believe I had fallen into his trap yet again. What was I thinking? He was getting married. Putting my head under the hot water I let myself get lost in the heat. A few minutes later I felt a pair of hands go around my waist. Opening my eyes I saw the tattooed arms I was used to. "What are you doing here Orton?" I asked having lost all of my fight.

"I need to touch you Angel. It's an addiction." He whispered as he kissed my neck, letting his tongue trace a pattern on it. My skin broke out in Goosebumps even though I was in scolding hot water. "Get out. Go see your wife." I said harshly moving out of his arms to turn and look at him. "She doesn't have the same feel you do. I need to touch you Jayden." He said looking me in the eyes. Taking a step closer to me, I backed into the wall not having any where to go. "I said get out Orton." I tried to sound tough but my voice was shaking. He was scaring me.

His eyes were not the soft ones I loved to look at but instead they were the ice cold eyes that he had in the ring. I was shaking in fear as his hand reached out to cup my face. "Randy please." I whimpered as my eyes closed. I felt his hand falter. "Angel. Look at me." He whispered but I shook my head. I wouldn't go through this. I couldn't. I felt his hand leave my skin and then I was alone. Opening my eyes I noticed how cold the water had gotten. Quickly getting out of the shower I grabbed my clothes and got dressed/ I wanted to get the hell out of here.

Walking down the hall I ran smack into John. Looking up I gave him a small smile before wrapping my arms around him. "John." I whispered. His hands came around to scope me into a huge hug. "Jay! How are you? I didn't know you were going to be here." He talked fastly but I wasn't really listening to him. "Yeah. How are you?" I asked pulling back from his arms to look at him. "I'm good. Doing really good. I'm dating a girl. Her name is Liz." He said with a smile on his face. "How are you?" He asked.

I shrugged not really answering his question. "Same old. I'm getting out of here though. Too many people I really don't want to see." I said with ease as I looked over my shoulder. Of course Randy was walking down the hall hand in hand with Sam. It made my blood boil to see that whore. John must have noticed. "So I take it you heard the good news about them?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah I heard. Heard about her and Adam too." I said with a hollow voice.

"Yeah. I didn't know about that until I saw Adam walk in with a busted lip. Nice arm Jay." He said trying to gage my reaction. "I can't believe he is marrying that whore." I said turning to look back at John.

~Randy's POV~

"I can't believe she is marrying that whore." I heard Jayden say and I snapped. She could say whatever she wanted about me but the second she brought Sam into it and that was too far. Growling I let go of Sam's hand to storm over to her. "Jay, how's Adam doing? Heard he has been spending a lot of nights on the road. While you're home all alone." I spat at her. She turned to look at me, the glare back in her eyes. "Orton didn't I tell you to stay away from me? Or are you going to try and jump me in the shower again?" She spat right back before stalking off with John right behind her.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head. Without thinking I ran after her. Only to be stopped by john who just shook his head before looking over my shoulder. Sam was still standing there. Growling again I stalked back over grabbing Sam's hand. "What does she mean jump her in the shower Randy?" She asked in that annoying as shit tone. I rolled my eyes shaking my head. "Not now Sam." Was all I said as I walked down the hall.

"What was that shit in the shower any ways? She was acting like I was going to rape her or something. I would never hurt Jayden like that." I thought to myself as I walked us back into my locker room. Not wasting anytime, I got Sam on her knees in front of me. I just needed some quiet and a lousy blow job from Sam was the only way to make the voices stop. As Sam got to work trying to get me hard I went back to thinking about Jayden. I would get my way with her. I would make her see what I meant about her being different from Sam. I just needed time to work it out. As I came I almost shouted Jayden's name but instead I stayed quite. I never moaned during sex with Sam. That was saved for one girl and one girl only.

Looking down at Sam on her knees I smirked. The only person I wanted to see on her knees in front of me was Jayden. I believe me I would get my way. They don't call me a ladies man for nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life caught up with me.

Sitting in my hotel room surrounded with candy bar wrappers and a pint of Chunky Monkey ice cream next to me I stared at the screen. The Notebook was on and it always makes me cry. So what was I doing? Yeah you guessed it crying at the stupid love scene. Don't ask why but every girl watches a movie that makes her cry and yet we watch it till the end. I still couldn't get Randy out of my head which I knew was not a good thing. Shaking my head a sniffled at the TV.

I just don't know what it is about Randy but I wish I could figure it out. Hearing a knock at the door. Jumping slightly I quickly wiped my face, not knowing who was at the door. Walking towards the door I looked through the peephole but no one was there. Raising an eyebrow I opened the door and sitting on my doorstep was 24 red roses. Probably from Adam talking about how sorry he was. Shaking my head I leaned down to pick them up. Seeing the note I waited until I was inside to read it. Sniffing the flowers I sat them down and opened the note. "Wish I could hold you in my arms, Maybe I will soon. Dream of me as I always dream of you." Was all it read. Looking back at the note I tried to figure out who would have wrote that and sent them to me.

Sighing I placed the flowers in the vase that sat in the room. Walking back towards the bed I grabbed my cigarettes I walked outside to the balcony and quickly lit one up. Looking out into the night sky I watched a shooting star go across the sky. Smiling I closed my eyes thinking of a wish before I hear him. "I'm pretty sure you don't need to wish for anything Angel." It called. Opening my eyes and looking to the left, a story down sat Randy. His shirt off as he smoked.

"Why do I have the feeling you are stalking me?" I asked blowing smoke out of my mouth. I knew I shouldn't even talk to him but he was stalking me damn it! I could hear him snort below me, "If I wanted to stalk you I would. It's not my fault you want to be close to me. If you really want to be close then you should just ask Jayden." He called up making my blood boil. "No Randy, you are the one who wants to be close to me. I'm you're addiction remember?" I smirked as I smoked.

"When I see a naked woman who is begging for me to touch them it's hard to say no." I heard. Ugh I have no idea why but that made my skin crawl. How many girls was he sleeping with? Shaking my head I flicked my cigarette. "You are a pig Orton. Glad I got you out of my system." I yelled before turning to walk back inside. The next thing I know there is a loud bang and Randy is on my balcony. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get up here?" I asked my voice a little shaky. Randy just smirked walking closer to me. "I told you, When I see something I want, I get it." Why did that sound so familiar? Wait a minute, shaking my head I laughed. "You are really stealing you're lines from the Notebook? Really Orton? Got nothing better?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

Randy stopped about a foot away from me. "I want you, you want me. So why can't we be together?" He asked closing the space in front of us. Shaking my head I went to say something when I felt his lips on mine. Groaning my body pressed into his, my nails going down his back hearing his growl. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop. Pulling back I ripped my shirt off, glad I hadn't worn a bra tonight. He stared at me for a moment before his head dropped to capture a hard nipple in his mouth.

My body arched into his, missing his touch. I felt one of his hands slip under my shorts making me moan loudly. Pulling back from my body he groaned softly going to my lips. "You are so wet for me Angel. You know how much I missed that?" HE asked in a husky whisper. I felt two of his fingers enter me and I swear lights burst behind my eyes. My hand went to free him from his track pants. Something in him must have snapped because on minuet we were up on the wall, making out and touching each other and the next thing I knew I was bent over the rail with him pounding into me.

Moaning loudly I felt his hand wrap in my hair as he held onto my hips, pushing back on him I moaned his name, not caring that he had Sam, or that I hated him. This moment was about missing him. "Fuck Angel." I heard from behind me. Most of what I heard was him moaning and groaning and panting. I was getting close to falling off the edge. "Fuck… RANDY!" I moaned loudly into the dark night pulling him over the edge with me. My name being called out as well. I felt him let my hips go and pull out. That is when my mind came back. Shaking my head, I turned to cover myself. "Get out." I whispered feeling ashamed. I felt like a whore. Randy shook his head looking up at me. "Angel." He whispered. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" I yelled. Shaking his head he threw his track pants on. Giving me one last glare he jumped over the rail to land on his balcony. All I could hear was a stream of cuss words as I walked into my room, locked the door and stared at my bed. "What did I just do?"


End file.
